The Unfinished
by Mr. Nobody or YARN
Summary: Prompts that I started but were unsure to continue, they are my gifts to the RWBY Community, if budding writers - or well-etsablished for that matter - want to use these, give me a PM to decide and a mention in the first chapter after permission!
1. Teaching is A gifted Curse

A twenty-two year old Jaune Arc pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to rub away his exhaustion before he checked the clock on his scroll.

12:53 AM.

"Damn it..."

He sighed and put the pen he had been using to write down the lesson plan and stretched, trying to clear out the kinks in his back.

"Well, it seems like I finished the schedule. I'll get it to Professor Ozpin in the morning." He mumbled, shrugging out of his t-shirt and walked towards the dresser.

He tossed the shirt in the hamper for his laundry and wriggled out of his jeans and underwear before slipping on some sweats and moving towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and mouth-washed before trudging to his bed and placing his glasses on his bedside. He sat on the edge of the bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah..." He moaned, the softness of the sheets feeling like heaven.

Jaune had been a teacher in Beacon from the moment he graduated. He really loved his job and to be honest he never thought he would be as happy doing anything else. Being a hunter was his original goal as a 17 year old freshman, but after four years, he decided that while he was a fantastic hunter, he wanted to learn more and stay near Beacon. At twenty-one he asked Ozpin for a recommendation on a good job that would leave him around the area.

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK]**

"Well why not teach here?" Ozpin said, sipping from his ever present mug.

"Um, pardon?" Jaune said, blinking in confusion, "I could have sworn you just said I should teach. At Beacon."

Ozpin smiled softly.

"Indeed. You may be a very promising hunter, one of the best I have had the pleasure of teaching at my Academy Mr. Arc. I couldn't be prouder. But I know that some don't wish to take an active hunter role. They take other jobs and are enlisted as an 'on-call' list. You may stay here and at the same time, you may help the next generation become the absolute best they can be, while still maintaining your rank. I have been trying to find a new teacher to help Bartholomew and Peter lessen the strain they face in their respective classes." He said gazing at Jaune over his interlocked fingers.

"Do you really think I can help?" Jaune asked shyly, scratching the back of hie head and looking at the floor in unspoken uncertainty and embarrassment.

"Jaune." Ozpin said gently, "You are a fine young man, and I honestly believe that you are just the sort of person I am looking for."

* * *

Jaune had a stack of papers under his arm and rounded the corner, and almost crashing into his past teacher, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Ah!" Jaune yelped as he jerked away, "Oum, I am so sorry Professor Goodwitch!"

"Jaune, please do watch where you are going," She said crisply, and her lips quirked a small smile, "and I am not longer your professor anymore, but a colleague. You shouldn't say professor."

"Sorry Profes - I mean, um, Ms. Goodwitch." He managed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

She sighed but shook her head, "One step at a time, I suppose. If those are your schedules, you should hand them in."

"Yes ma'am!" He said and flinched when she shot him a 'really?' look.

"..."

"Sorry..."

* * *

"Headmaster Ozpin?" Jaune said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in Jaune." The Headmaster called.

Jaune smiled and pushed open the door to see that Ozpin had already poured him a mug of coffee. He sat down opposite the headmaster and placed the papers on his desk.

"I've got the schedule plans ready Headmaster." Jaune said.

"You can call me Ozpin you know." Ozpin said gently.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "It just doesn't feel right. I'm sorry."

Ozpin shook his head but dropped the subject and took the stack of papers, "Thank you Jaune, I'll get these sorted and spread to the other teachers as soon as possible."

Jaune grinned, "Thank you, I'd better get going though. I need to make sure that all my class items are ready."

Ozpin nodded.

He got up when he glanced at the still steaming mug of coffee and picked it up, "Thanks, by the way."

"Jaune you may not want to-" Ozpin tried to say.

Jaune chugged the scalding drink.

* * *

Jaune rubbed his throat, wincing as his voice came out scratchy and rough, "Okay, not my brightest moment."

"Honestly Jaune." Glynda sighed as she sat in front of him as he gingerly sipped from a lukewarm glass of water, "You are a grown man, act like it."

He chuckled and closed his eyes as his aura worked to repair his throat, "I try, but acting childish is just too much fun Professor."

She glared and he leaned back, " I mean Ms. Goodwitch!" he squeaked.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! A prompt that may be continued, by me or someone else!**


	2. Tired

The drops of amber liquid in the glass swished as Jaune idly rotated the cup.

He glanced at the old clock on the wall and nodded to himself as he got up, grimacing as his body stiffly did what he wanted it to, he really needed to make sure that he didn't mope all day like that. He shrugged on his coat and wrapped a scarf securely around his neck before heading out the door. He shuffled out onto the driveway of his house and gingerly stepped into his car. A flick of the wrist and a twist of the key later, he was cruising slowly down the road.

There was never any traffic on these days and today was a heavy snow day, so not many people were about. He cranked up the heater as his breath hovered in the air as a cloud of vapor and he tried to curl into his coat a bit more. He finally, finally managed to get to the place and parked in the nearby lot. He sighed for a moment.

"Well... I did promise, and an Arc never does go back on his word." He muttered.

He gently got out of the car before opening the trunk and pulling out a bouquet of flowers. He ambled over to the gate and with more force than he would have thought to expend, he shoved the creaking gate open. A sad smile quirked his lips as he approached the rows of rock. A familiar red-cloaked figure turned to face him and she smiled at him. Another woman in a thick white coat was standing next to her, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. You know how it is." He said.

"Yep, it never gets any easier." She replied, smiling softly.

"You could try to hurry though, it's freezing." The other one replied.

Jaune gently pulled apart the wrappings of the flowers and placed a flower that matched the color of the those that rested, "Never thought I'd hear those coming out of your mouth, Snow Angel."

He laughed as she conjured a small snowball to hit his head as he straightened.

Ruby put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I was almost worried you weren't going to come."

He chuckled, "Well Rubes, I did argue about whether or not I should go, but I don't think I could ever not come. I'll miss her every year."

Weiss shook her head, but smiled nonetheless, "I know this must be hard for you."

He shrugged, "It was always going to be, but I came to terms with it. I just hope she hasn't been disappointed in how long it took me to get out of the funk. James and Alexandria will be here soon. Any word on Xin, Erin, and Cole?"

"They'll be here momentarily." Weiss replied.

Jaune nodded and straightened.

On the rock were the words engraved,

 **Pyrrha Arc**

 **Loving Wife and Mother**

 **Lie Ren**

 **Devoted and Caring Husband and Father**

 **Nora Valkyrie-Lie**

 **Loving Mother and Wife**

 **Blake Wukong**

 **Respected Mother and Wife**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Loving Sister**

"Hey Dad! There you are!" A voice called.

Jaune face brightened as he turned to see a young man with yellow hair and emerald eyes, trailing behind him was a woman with short shoulder-length crimson hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey Champ." Jaune greeted.

"Dad!" James whined, "I am not a kid anymore!"

"You'll always be my kiddo." Jaune said, patting his son on the shoulder.

James' bright smile dimmed as he glanced at the headstone, "You alright dad?"

Jaune sighed and nodded only to almost fall back as Alexandria rushed him with a hug, "You're not, but we're here for you. Okay dad?"

He smiled gently and encircled the back of his daughter's head with his arms, "I know sweetheart."

James turned to the other two people behind his father, "Hi Aunt Ruby, Aunt Weiss." He greeted.

Ruby hugged him and Weiss gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It's great to see you!" Ruby gushed.

"You've been well I suppose?" Weiss inquired.


	3. Shining Stars and Golden Skies

**Now this one I might actually continue, but don't hold your breath!**

 **-YARN**

* * *

"Drop armor."

Jaune waited as metal plates dropped from the ceiling , he waited as the movement sync armor slipped on and took a deep breath as they hissed, fitting snugly around his hands, arms, legs, feet, and torso. The area around him lit up and he floated in the chamber he was in. He shifted slightly and slid into his combat stance.

"Initialize sync." Jaune commanded.

3-D holograms blurred into existence as the mech surroundings surrounded him to scale. He looked around at the people who had surrounded him. Data lines ran up and down his body as he waited for a minute for his breathing to steady.

"This time...Please work." He murmured.

He tried to move, just take a simple step and everything went wrong. The metal around him sparked and jolted. His system alarms blared and anxiety welled up in his heart as his breath was cut off and blocked. His body movements were all clumsy and he stumbled. The mech jerked and flailed wildly, the holograms suddenly became blocked by static and bands of interference as the lights surrounded him. Something shattered beneath him, his leg became numb in response as he was thrown around in the cockpit as it tilted sideways. Jaune gagged as a sense of wrongness filled him and he was violently ejected out as people swarmed the damaged mech he was just in. He hit the floor and rolled to his hands and knees, shaking his head as though to clear it of the ringing sound now resounding in his ears.

"Jaune?! Jaune?! Answer me!" one voice said after Jaune could properly hear.

Again. Another mech rejected him.

Resentment welled up in his heart and he punched the ground, ignoring the shocked gasps from whoever was next to him as his knuckles split on the concrete. He glared hatefully at the smoldering wreck that had been a functioning mech a second again. He punched the ground again in a senseless rage, ignoring the blood that splattered and pooled the floor as his knuckles split wider and wider.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" He roared, punctuating each word with another painful punch.

"Jaune!" strong hands pulled him to his feet as he thrashed, "Stop, dammit stop!"

He vaguely saw a flash of red hair and stilled, teeth bared in a furious grimace before his face crumpled in distress.

Pyrrha Nikos hauled him away as he broke down, "It's okay, Jaune. Next time they'll get one for you to work. You don't need to -"

"Don't lie to me Pyr." He murmured, sagging tiredly in his best friend's grasp, "They'll never find a mech that'll be compatible. What's the point of being the best in all my classes when every single mech model they make won't respond?"

Pyrrha bit her lip, "Jaune..."

Jaune shook Pyrrha off, "I'm sorry Pyrrha. You have other things to be doing. I'll go to the medbay."

"I'll join you!" She said.

Pyrrha made to follow but Jaune shook his head, "Please Pyrrha, I need some time alone."

* * *

Pyrrha watched with a heavy heart as her best friend trudged his way down the hall, blood dripping steadily down his hand. It broke her heart every time he acted like this. Jaune always aspired to be a leader in a mech group. It was a dream they shared while still taking classes at Beacon Station. They trained together and Jaune worked hard, his dedication and pure effort that he put in training even matching her skills despite her being lauded as a genuis. When she heard normal mechs didn't work for him, she had pleaded with the scientists to try to make him a compatible mech, they had taken to the challenge and worked on it in their spare time (mostly because they knew if she wanted she could fire them, not that she would).

It wasn't uncommon, sometimes some people needed a different system that would work better for their bodies.

But no matter what Aura-nervous system they tried, no matter what binding style that would work well together they tried, the machines simply exploded and ejected Jaune. Jaune muttered in the assessment that they all felt wrong, like he was trying to move a body that wasn't his own. Nothing they were trying were working. And Pyrrha knew for someone like Jaune, who wanted to help and fight in the army, it was nothing less than pure torture to be benched by something he had no control over.

* * *

"There. That should do it." Velvet said, clipping off the excess bandage.

"Thanks Velv. I'll drop by later to chat, okay?" Jaune said as he got up, inspecting the bandage oh his hand.

She nodded with a smile, "Don't worry Jaune, Next you find a mech, it'll be the one!"

Jaune gave a pained smile, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Velvet smile dimmed, "Jaune..."

"Bye Velv." Jaune walked out of the infirmary, rubbing hand over face.

Why?

This was his fifth year here and he had tried hundreds of different mechs.

Hundreds.

He had tried every combination of Aura system they had that was state of the art. Not a single damn one worked. He walked to his room and shouldered his salvage pack, he supposed he might as well see what he could scrounge up in the word outside. Perhaps taking a walk would help clear his head, besides he didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment.

* * *

"Metallum Acervum. The Metal Heap."

Jaune shielded his eyes behind his goggles as the sun reflected off the field of metal. Littered with battered and damaged mech parts was a sprawling land of debris. This planet had a literal continent made entirely of metal junk or mech parts that were thought to be no good. Occasionally though, the people who searched here found parts that could be saved and repaired, after bringing them back to the station, they would get a paycheck depending on the quality of the material. Jaune had a lot of luck, often finding something that was pretty valuable.

Some of the more jealous scavenge parties tried to shake him down, but Jaune wasn't one of top of his combat class for his snarky attitude and sharp wit. They backed off for good after their fifteenth beating.

He had taken to scavenging and repair after his body's inability to fit with any mech. He did pretty well, especially since his classes had taught him about all the parts and their effect on the mechs. He had even gone into tinkering and engineering to distract himself when the problem with mechs rose up with him. Pyrrha often asked him to help her with her mech, even though there were much better mechanics out there.

He knew she was helping him get as close as he could to the mechs.

Jaune sighed, "You deserve so much more Pyr... don't drag yourself down with me..."

He shook his head sadly and secured his rebreather mask a bit more firmly before he began walking. He clipped a hook to the top of a smooth metal piece that lead down into a metal valley. He gently slid down on his side and began walking forward.

"Damn... no matter how much is found, this place never seems to get smaller. Then again, being called the graveyard of metal must've meant something." He mumbled as he brushed aside some metal wires hanging down from a metal valley.

He occasionally moved his flashlight in some of the crevices, seeing if there was anything good and worth bringing back. A lot of scrap metal was brought back, then the engineers would usually smelt it down and reforged them into parts. Not really amazing quality, but they were approved for usage. After about two hours of walking, Jaune climbed over a small hill of metal, grunting as he hefted himself on top. He picked up the end of an old piece of extra durability armor. After inspecting it he made to yank it out when the floor beneath him shifted instead. He let out a startled yelp as he fell down a pipe that opened up beneath him as the metal covering it moved. He slid down covering his face and tumbled out onto a pile of scrap metal - and as if to add insult to injury - pieces of metal rained down on him.

"Owww..." He groaned, noticing the utter darkness of the place he was in, "Dammit must've fallen under the outer's layer again." He glanced at his hand and swore when he saw the bandaged had reddened again, "Velv and Pyrrha's gonna be pissed. Map: update location mark as sinkhole."

His data-pad strapped to the arm of his scavenging outfit dinged and he palmed his flashlight and dusted his pants. He brushed some of the stray metal scraps out of his hair and clicked his flashlight. He looked ahead only to see a large hand open in front of him as if to grab him.

He fell back with a yelp and scooted away.

A few seconds passed with nothing happening.

Then he noticed it was a made of metal and had a weathered look to it. He got up and placed a hand against it. He moved his flashlight around letting the light reflect of the edges.

He noticed there was a humanoid shape that was in the distance.

"Huh. Seems like a mech is here. My lucky day." He chuckled.

He hoisted himself up the hand and then shined his flashlight down the length of the arm.

He let out a low whistle.

An entire mech had been inside this sinkhole.

It wasn't common, but occasionally mechs that were in working order and more or less whole were found. They were pretty pricey, cost a fortune if you could sell it. Hell they were costly even if they didn't work. This one seemed to be leaning against the wall of the sinkhole as though it had passed out and was asleep.

"Damn, now this is some serious cash, but lets what you're rocking rust-bucket." Jaune said to the mech.

He carefully latched a grapple hook into one of the mech's hand grooves, if he fell from this height to the very bottom of the sinkhole, he might very well break his neck.

And Jaune had a slight aversion to the idea of dying.

He carefully made his way to the head, two faded blue lenses seemed to stare at him. He swiped his flashlight around, checking out the overall condition. Outside overall, the mech was fine, though it was once a golden-yellow that had faded into a pale yellow, the metal was almost unmarred and in perfect condition. Jaune smirked, oh yeah he was gonna get a good price on this one. He knelt on the shoulder pad and brushed away some of the dust, metal, and rust. He saw the name of the yellow mech.

"Holy crow, this was a Knightfall model!" He gasped.

Pyrrha was the only one who had been granted one - which she named Achilles - by the military as long as he had been at the station, and that too she had it modified to look more Spartan (by Jaune's hand no less). She had piloted a standard-class mech and a defensive model beforehand - named Milo and Akouo respectively - until she was recognized for her combat skills. Milo was currently being synced to Achilles as they were combining the two mechs, which was mainly stripping milo and grafting parts of it onto Achilles. He had always thought that he would be given one too, at least until his body was rejected by every fucking mech made.

He shook off the depressing thought.

Knightfall mechs were specially made. They were crafted by the best and brightest engineers, and made to best of their abilities. They ran smoother, flew faster, could be specialized and customized with weapons and armor. Despite this one being an older model, Jaune recognized the special parts and metals used to create it and the specially designed markings. Mechs like these were every pilot's, soldier's, and/or flier's wet dream of the most awesome level. Most of the other mechs were mass produced and therefore weren't made with the same level of craftsmanship or design. He clambered past and made his way to the opening.

"Data: Lock in Crocea Mors. Model: Knightfall, Label as Goldstrike." Jaune said as he checked the name that had been scratched into the shoulder plate of the beauty.

His pad dinged again and he checked the opening seal. He squatted down to the head and pressed the open button.

The mech hummed under his hand and a hatch next to him opened. He smirked and reeled in his grappling cable from the hand.

"Thank you good Lord Monty!" He grinned, this bucket had battery-life, he was gonna be rich.

He swung in after putting his flashlight in his mouth.

"Let's see if your insides are gonna be as pretty as your outside." Jaune mumbled around his flashlight as he swung in and popped open some of the panels and shined his light at them.

The wiring was still good! Hell if it was up to him, he'd pilot this baby straight to the base! Thing must have been years old, and in such pristine condition? Hell yeah,he was gonna be a rich man! Pyrrha was gonna be so jealous of him.

He snickered before the area around him shook and he slid down the pilot's hatch.

"Whoa crap!" He yelped as he nearly swallowed his flashlight.

He landed on his shoulder and rolled to his feet on instinct

He rubbed his shoulder and swiped up his flashlight, "What the hell...?"

His comm buzzed to life, "Attention, Grimm spotted! Repeat, Grimm inbound!" Commander Ironwood yelled.

Jaune's stomach dropped straight to his feet.

Pyrrha's voice sounded, slightly panicked, "I can't take Achilles yet! His systems are still being modified and upgraded after the last fight with some grimm last week! Milo still needs more time to be properly synced to him as well!"

Jaune activated his mic and cut in, "She's right! It needs at least an hour of me working on it before Milo is properly interfaced with Achilles' systems!"

Pyrrha gasped, "Jaune where are you? I have been looking everywhere!"

"I took a walk to clear my head -"

"Jaune you can't jus -"

"You can adjust the leash on you boyfriend later, Nikos!" The commander growled, ignoring Jaune and Pyrrha's indignant sputtering, "Do you have any mech you can pilot at the moment, we won't have an hour!"

"I think the Akouo mech is still fine and in order." She said, voice strained yet contemplative, "We weren't going to sync its defensive styles to Achilles untill later."

"Then take it." The commander said before he closed his line.

"Pyrrha, Akouo is a defensive model, it barely has any offensive weapons and accessories!" Jaune said, gritting his teeth, "Even if you do hold them off for that long, you can't just call a time out and come back out with Achilles!"

"I'll improvise! Besides, we have other pilots will be around, we'll manage." She said.

She hung up.

"Dammit!" Jaune grumbled, forgetting where he was he slammed his hand against the side of the area he was in.

Something rattled and landed on Jaune's head, "Ow!"

He reflexively caught it and paled as he realized he was holding the mech's pilot helmet. He almost dropped it. He needed to go, he could help speed up the interface process. He got ready to clamber out, he didn't want this one to blow up with him inside, trying to pilot it.

'What do you have to lose?' A voice flitted through his head.

Jaune froze.

'A loss of a limb or two won't even damage the value that badly. You'd still be rich.'

Jaune throat seemed to be dry, "But they never work..."

'What if this one does?' His mind whispered.

"But...but..."

'It's a KNIGHTFALL MODEL you'll never get a chance like this again.'

"I shouldn't..."

'Pyrrha might get hurt, she is using Akouo and it has almost no offensive weapons..'

"All the more reason she'll be fine, defensive as the model is, it can still fight..."

'Do you want her to die because of your assumptions?' The voice in the back of his head hissed.

"..."

'...'

"This is stupid."

'I thought so.' The voice said smugly.

Jaune groaned, "This is so fucking stupid."

He slipped the helmet over his head.

He attached his salvage pack to the storage vault in the side of the cockpit. He walked to the middle of the small chamber. He pressed a hand over the startup panel which blinked on as it memorized his handprint.

"System Check."

Crocea Mors hummed, "System operating level stabilized. Ready."

"Drop Armor."

The individual plates dropped down, latching onto Jaune's limbs, Jaune rotated his limbs, his body loosening up, the metal grafts were soft and cushioned. He was lifted into the air

"Initialize sync." He murmured.

3-D holograms blurred into existence, showing him the contours of the hole he was in. Data lines ran up his body. Crocea Mors rumbled to life for the first time in a very long while as metal shifted and rolled down around it. He was forced into the slumped position of the mech and took a shaky breath.

"Please." He begged.

Jaune squeezed his eyes shut.

He straightened and took a step.

The mech moved, and took a step.

Jaune opened his eyes.

Another step.

Another step.

He breathed a shaky exhale of pure elation and awe.

"Yes..."

He clenched his fists and threw the into the air, accidentally blowing open the sinkhole he was in, "HELL YEAH!"

Jaune laughed and stared down at the holograms.

"Equipment and Aura check!" He yelled.

Crocea Mors appeared in a 3-D hologram on his visor, it showed a folding adamantium-metal blade was sealed to the hip as well as a aura-bracer that was a part of left arm and expanded energy to form an projected kite shield. In each of his palms were heavy energy cannons.

"Overall power?" He inquired.

The readout appeared on his visor and he bit his lip.

"56%, not really powered but that better than expected considering how old this thing probably is." He murmured.

He reached for the holographic blade at his hip and drew it before clambering out of the hole.

For the first time in years, sunlight reflected of Crocea's yellow metal and it crouched as the metal on its back shifted and its two rockets sent it hurtling into the sky.

* * *

Akouo flipped in space as another blow from the grimm it was fighting sent it back, it thrusted away as the grimm lunged after the mech before being blasted away with a cannon. The grimm howled as the energy bolts bit into its skin and it's viscous blood crystalized in the freezing vaccum space. But it wasn't anything close to fatal.

Draconians' tough hides were always a bitch to deal with.

Pyrrha scowled, "This stupid pistol isn't enough, dammit."

Suddenly her readout bleeped and she grunted as a grimm latched onto her back and swung her around. Milo spun towards the planet as it was tossed and she struggled furiously to right it. The grimm was on top of her almost instantly. She brought her circular projection shield up and blocked several attacks and kicked it away before using her thrusters to gain some distance. The grimm circled her and she gritted her teeth.

"Why did they have to come now?" She growled as she made Akouo strafe to the side to avoid several shots of energy coming from the grimms' mouths, "They couldn't have waited for three hours?"

The other pilots opened fire and blasted a few of the mechs managed to kill a few of the grim before breaking off as the grimm began to chase them.

Suddenly her comm buzzed, and she grumbled, "I am a little busy general!"

"There is something heading towards the battle from the planet's surface! We have no idea what the hell it is aside from the fact that it's a mech! We didn't sanction anything so it could be a rouge!" The general roared, "You intercept it and try to detain it!"

"What about the grimm?" Pyrrha said, already beginning to drift away from the fight.

"My men can handle giving the run around for a bit, and we are launching other mechs to assist!" He said, "Go!"

Akouo turned and rocketed towards the planet.

* * *

Jaune couldn't stop grinning.

He was flying a Knightfall.

HE WAS IN A MECH.

It was perfectly synced with him and it was working.

His readout beeped and he calmed himself as his eyes scanned the readings.

"A mech is approaching? But why...?" He mumbled.

His eyes widened as the implications sank in.

Oh shit, he wasn't on their comm channel! They had no way of knowing it was him coming!

He stopped dead and began to talk to his mech, "Patch me into the comm channel 998.3! Now!"

"Estimated time till connection, 3 minutes." The computer cooly replied.

He cursed, he was so caught up in the ability of finally using the mech that he forgot basic startup protocol! That was a fucking beginner mistake, with how outdated this mech was, it didn't have the instant channel switch. He would have to overhaul the system and work on it to get it up to date.

He cursed even more vehemently as he recognized the mech approaching.

Of course they would send Pyrrha.

Of. Fucking. Course.


	4. Building Blocks

**Someone demanded I do a Blake and Jaune fic, said he would like to see me try my hand at it.**

 **'Why not?' I had thought.**

 **-YARN**

* * *

It began in a bar.

Nine years after he had started his education at the finest university for hunters ever made in Vale, Jaune Arc was sitting alone at the bar with a drink in his hand and letting the burning carry down his throat and let him sigh. His glass clinked quietly as he set it back down on the counter, swirling the ice and amber liquid until it seems to blur within his glass cup. A thoughtful look crossed over his face as he mused over exactly how much everyone had moved on their own ways after graduating and fighting the Grimm for a while. Ruby and Yang were still at it, but that was in their nature, though Ruby had been looking at patrolling the cities. Weiss had to take over the company, and from last Jaune had checked was filling the role well. Nora and Ren had begun traveling - much to everyone's surprise - Ren shrugged with a smile, stating that Nora wanted to travel. Blake had decided to take to the political scene, helping faunus rights.

As for Pyrrha, she and Jaune had stayed together for a bit before she had gone back to Mistral. They parted on good terms, Jaune wasn't mad and supported her decision, while she asked him to come, he sighed and said he couldn't leave Vale.

She asked why, he responded by saying his family needed him.

It was true, his father was getting on in his years and his mother was also having trouble, he had stayed for two years and then moved back to the city, and that too after his sisters pushed him out demanding he make some friends. It had been a year and then had been working at a high school for hunters. Good pay and he still kept up with up all the work, given he hardly slept or took time off. He liked the work, and quite frankly, seeing his students made all the work worth it. The door chime sounded and Jaune took another swig of the liquid within the glass. He contemplated leaving when a voice soft with a hint of surprise and awe laced in it jolted him out of his contemplation.

"Jaune?"

He turned and saw someone he thought he wouldn't run into aside from the multiple parties that Yang had been emailing him for over the years (he'd attended as many as he could, but sometimes he had to skip out).

"Blake?"

Her eyes were the same yellow amber he remembered, her faunus ears were on display for the entire world to see, and she looked well since the last time Jaune had seen her. She'd really made some progress in the government as to be honest, everyone was proud of her. She and Weiss had worked together using the SDC and her political aspirations to help improve faunus life. Jaune hopped out of his barstool and gave her a tight hug before pulling away and holding her at arm's length grinning widely.

"Wow Blake, never thought I'd see you here! How've you've been?" Jaune said leading her to a seat next to him at the bar and motioning for a drink.

"Good, I didn't know you were in this city, I would have visited." She replied as she shrugged out of her coat and draped it over the back of her chair.

He waved a hand dismissing her apology, "Don't sweat it, I didn't exactly broadcast it, there really was no way you could've known."

"How's Pyrrha?" Blake asked.

Jaune paused at this, his smile somewhat dimming, "We haven't talked recently, not since Yang's last party, she went back to Mistral shortly afterwards."

Blake blinked, and flushed in worry, ears flattening down, "Oh I... I didn't mean to -"

Jaune chuckled, "It's fine, we parted on good terms, she just wanted to move to Mistral and go teach at Sanctum, and I had some familial obligations that I wouldn't leave."

"Oh. I see." She said.

"So, how's Sun?"Jaune asked, smiling.

Blake looked down at her poured drink, frowning, "Well, he kinda left too..."

Jaune blanched, "Oh Monty Blake, I didn't mean to open any old pain."

She shook her head, "It's not like that, we also separated on good terms. He didn't like being still and my political job really cut into our relationship. He was always on the move, and he didn't like how I was always stuck behind a desk. It's kinda ironic, after he left, a lot of my plans went through and I suddenly had more free time than I really knew what to do with."

Jaune frowned, "It shouldn't have, I don't know if it means much, but I know how important what you've done and what you're doing now is to you. I mean I know someone like Sun would have trouble settling but he could have taken some hunting missions... you two looked good together, I wished that hadn't happened."

Blake smiled, "Thanks, so where have you been living?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "Bought a small house in the residential area. It's a good neighborhood. How about you?"

"A high rise penthouse." she replied looking slightly embarrassed.

Jaune burst out laughing, "And here I thought you wanted for little!" He grinned, "But in all honesty, I am happy for you, Blake."

"Thanks, I splurged a bit because I had the money."

Jaune smirked, "You don't have to justify yourself to me Blake. But since your here, and it's been a while since we've really caught up..." Jaune sipped his drink, "Let's talk."

* * *

"I'm sleepy..." Blake muttered.

Jaune stumbled a bit as He helped Blake to his car, "Monty, Blake, did you have to drink so much?!"

"Shuddap..." She slurred, dazedly swiping at his shoulder.

"Well, I guess I can drop you back at your room..." Jaune said as he rummaged through his pockets.

"I don't want to go back..." She mumbled, clinging tighter to his neck.

Jaune gave Blake a bemused look, "My god Blake you were never this clingy when you were drunk those few times before."

"It's too quiet! I hate how quiet it all is!" She growled, "I am not letting go."

Jaune sighed and propped her slightly, "Blake..."

He winced as she cuddled into his chest her claws dug slightly into his shoulder before he sighed in resignation, "Okay... how about you can stay at my place for a night okay?"

"Mmhm." She hummed.

* * *

Jaune, thanked his father for his high alcohol tolerance, he mostly drank nowadays as a small treat or something to unwind. He never had enough to even buzz him, he just never felt comfortable to do so.

Well he didn't hate to be the designated driver anyway, the pulse of streetlights as he drove down an quiet street was always soothing to him.

The hum of the engine.

The ground crackling under the wheels.

Soft breaths puffing the air.

Jaune drove home occasionally glancing at the now sleeping Blake curled up in the passenger seat of his car. He quirked a smile at the sight, whenever Blake had the poorer judgement to get drunk, she had always seemed to become more catlike in nature. She would often curl up next to Yang due to Yang's warm aura and body. She also got needy for lack of better term, clinging to her friends. Yang had gotten a kick out of that and Blake had been hesitant to drink more than absolutely necessary afterwards. He smiled at the sight of the home he had bought, out of the way and nice and quiet. He open his garage door and steered towards it.

He parked the car in his modest garage and gently shook Blake's form, "Hey Blake? Come on, wake up now."

She mumbled and turned over, unwilling to get up. Jaune sighed and closed the garage door before he picked her up in a bridal carry. He walked inside and carried her to his bedroom. He gently made her shrug out of her heavy coat and tucked into the bed. He nodded once that was done and went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas.


	5. She Was My Tutor, Now not so much

**Guess what this was the original template for...**

 **-YARN**

* * *

Jaune woke up with a yawn, stretching out of his bed with both arms raised and his alarm clock blaring in his ears. He pressed the button on the alarm and climbed out of his bed, squinting through the sunlight. He fumbled for his glasses before putting them on his face and looking around his room. He checked the time and made his way to the bathroom. He looked at his contacts and shook his head, and splashed his face with cold water to wake him up a bit.

"I don't really like using contacts, I don't even know why mom got me those anyway." He muttered as he stepped into the shower, "I guess she thinks I would look better without them."

After a quick wash and dressing back up in his usual attire of jeans, an orange shirt, and a black hoodie, he stepped outside his room and descended into the kitchen. He made sure he had everything he needed (wallet, glasses case, phone) as he left his room.

"Hey Mom." He greeted, flashing his mom a smile before he began to root through the fridge.

"How's my little prince?" Juniper Arc asked, pressing a quick peck to his cheek as he sat down with a bowl, cereal, milk, and a spoon.

Jaune smiled, "Not so little, but I am alright, little apprehensive about the new year."

"You're not gonna use your contacts?" She asked, giving him a 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you' look.

Jaune shrugged, "Glasses just feel more natural for me, I don't mind either way."

Jaune just finished capping the milk after pouring it to feel a heavy hand clap him on the back and make him jerk forward, "Hey son! How's the man of the house doing?"

"John Tobias Arc! What have I told you about knocking Jaune forward when he's about to eat?!" Juniper asked sternly, brandishing her spoon threateningly.

John paled, "Sorry honey."

Jaune bit back a snicker, "I'm doing fine so far Dad, you really didn't have to me boxing though, I have better things to do with my time."

John gave him a look, "Remember son -"

"Slip at least six inches and counter, and that's just the basics." Jaune recited.

John patted his son before sitting down at the seat next to Jaune, "That's my boy."

Jaune finished his food and glanced at his watch, "Oh, I need to hurry, otherwise I am gonna have to rush."

He gathered the milk and cereal and put them in their respective places before dropping his bowl and spoon in the sink.

He pressed a quick kiss to his mother's head and gently pressed his fist against his dad's shoulder, "Bye Mom, bye Dad! See you when I get home."

He grabbed his bag and was leaving when his mom called, "Don't forget about your waiter job!"

Jaune smiled, "Of course!"

The door swung shut behind him as Jaune ran out into the warm embrace of the sun. He jogged down the driveway and picked up his bike and began to pedal all the way to school, grinning all the way as the wind ran its fingers through his hair. He came us to bike rack and locked his bike into place.

"A new day, a new beginning, a fresh slate." He murmured as he shouldered his bag.

* * *

Blake groaned as the sun danced across her face, like a personal alarm clock. With a small groan she sat up in her bed and scrubbed a hand over her face. She got up and walked over to her bathroom and went through the tried and tested morning rituals before donning some blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and black jacket. She shouldered her bag and began to pad quietly down the stairs, and ran into her mom.

"Hey mom." Blake greeted quietly.

"Morning, beautiful woman." Her Daphne Belladonna greeted, her amber eyes glinting with warmth reserved for her daughter.

"Dad already gone?" Blake inquired.

A hand came down and ruffled her hair lightly, making her smile slightly.

"Not exactly yet, little cub." A dark haired man - Jack Belladonna - said, pressing a small kiss to the top of her head.

She buttered a slice of toast as she glanced at the time, only stopping to down a quick glass of milk and quickly eat her bread.

"I have to go now, love you two. I'll see when I get home." She said as she rushed to the doorway.

"We might be a bit late, you can hang out a while until we return." Her mother called.

"Alright." Blake conceded as she settled her bag more comfortably on her shoulder.

She quickly walked out and climbed onto the bus. She pulled out one of her favorite books out and opened it to the page she had dog-eared. She read in peace for a few minutes before one of her friends Yang Xiao Long walked in and sat down next to her. Her younger sister Ruby got on the bus as well trailing behind her.

"Heya Blake!" she cheerily greeted as she sat down next to her.

"Hey Yang." Blake replied a smile on her lips.

Blake and Yang had been good friends, meeting in the first year of highschool and maintaining their friendships for the next three years. Yang hung out with a lot of people but few she could ever call her friends. One was Pyrrha, - a kind natured red-head who was one of the best athletic gymnastic team members we had - Ren, - a quiet, insightful boy who started a karate club single-handedly - Nora, - one of the most exuberant, brash, loud, and excitable people Blake has ever met - Weiss, - one of the richest girls attending their highschool, yes in spite of her chilly demeanor she was an irreplaceable member of the group. Ruby was two years younger but still hung without with them sometimes, but mostly preferred the company of her friends, Jaune and Velvet.

"Hiya Blake!" Ruby said.

"Hi Ruby, you excited?" Blake asked, smiling at the younger girl fondly.

"Yep, I can't wait to completely crash the new school year!" She said pumping her fists, "I am going to blow all my classes out of the water!"

Yang laughed, "Course you will, you're my little sister after all!"

Blake began to read again as the two sisters bantered back and forth.

She wondered what the year held in store for her.


	6. Beoing a Bookworm

**This one...*sigh* never really liked it after writing it...**

* * *

"You sometimes remind me of obsidian." Jaune had once said as they sat with each other under he shade of a large tree he murmured, running his fingers through her hair and lightly scratching her head.

Blake quirked an eyebrow in amusement as she glanced passed the rim of her book at his face - his hair like a halo of yellow fire around his head, "Really?"

"Beautiful and dark, though I gotta say, I think it isn't quite right either..."

"I always thought that you would associate me with books and reading?" She chuckled.

He grinned but said nothing, she shifted slightly so she could rest more comfortably against him practically purring as his hands skillfully ran right at a spot that made her ears twitch in pleasure.

* * *

They had first been dating for sometime, a month before actually telling anyone. It had been something of a shock (horribly understated) for both teams. It had all started when Jaune had been looking for some light reading since he had exhausted himself in textbooks and saw Blake in the library while perusing the shelves for some material. He had asked for a recommendation and she gave him a few of her favorite reading books. He thanked her kindly and left, opening the first book and peering at the first page.

She almost didn't believe it when very early the next morning before breakfast and saw him nose buried into a book as he walked into the cafeteria.

Not just any book.

The second in the stack she had given him.

He was a fast reader or he had skipped a few chapters. Blake almost hissed, she hated it when someone would skip literary material. Some books she didn't like and she could understand, but one of her favorites?

Unforgivable.

She was about to scold him when he lowered the book as he rubbed his face and she got a good look at him.

Lord Monty in heaven.

He was wearing glasses and had dark circles under his eyes. She had never thought she would ever see him in glasses. He looked adorable, like someone had given an air of slight innocence and utter boyish cuteness. The gleam in his eyes as he read through line after line on each page astonished her.

He was a closet bookworm.

"Jaune." She greeted.

He yawned, "H-h-heeeeeyyy."

"Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept at all." She smiled though, "Though I must say that you are looking nice with those glasses."

He mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What?" She whispered.

"I didn't sleep. Also, I look terrible in glasses." He mumbled.

"Why didn't you sleep?" She asked, honestly curious.

He looked at her almost angrily, "How in Monty's name could you even suggest I sleep when you give me golden reading material like this?" He grumbled.

She stared at him blankly before snickering and then abruptly laughing. She tried to stifle the giggles and laughter rumbling through her throat but the angry look he was giving her was too much.

He wasn't honestly angry and that made him pout. His ocean eyes gleamed with humor and light accusation as if to say, 'I want to say this is your fault but it isn't.' He looked like a baby tiger that had just been pushed away by its mother after playing with her too long.

She attracted the attention of everyone within hearing range, slack-jawed at the sight of the normally stoic ninja giggling like a giddy schoolgirl.

* * *

You would have to be as blind as Jaune was (emotionally) to have missed the growing connection between the two. It was small at first - Jaune maybe asking a question of what Blake got out of a certain part of a story - before responding with his own thoughts on the matter. Occasionally, Jaune would run into her at the library and quietly greet her with a wide smile and discreetly slip on his reading glasses before opening a book and reading.

She began to notice tiny things about him that shouldn't have mattered.

The way his head tilted slightly when he was trying to understand a certain paragraph, mouthing the words silently and slowly as if tasting the way they rolled out of his mouth.

How his ocean eyes would brighten when she was recommending new material.

The way his forehead furrowed when he was reading a part when the protagonist's luck was beginning to take a turn for the worse.

His eyes softening at the more romantic, emotional, and soft parts of the story.

His lips quirking up when the story had a funny interruption.

All the tiny things that made watching him read almost as enjoyable as reading the book itself.

It confused her at first.

* * *

It was hell for him when Yang discovered he wore glasses and how he looked with them on.

"Soooo...Vomit boy?" She began.

Jaune tensed as he heard her, he loved his teammates like family, but Yang was the teasing older sister, (literally for Ruby) figuratively.

"Yeah?" He replied cautiously.

"I heard from a little birdie that you wear glasses when you read, and that you look incredibly adorable while wearing them." She almost sang.

Everyone looked up at this.

"What?" Ruby asked as if she had misheard.

Everybody else looked interested to varying degrees.

Jaune stiffened, "Who told you that?" He scoffed, trying to sound indignant and confused.

"Ah ah ah, Vomit Boy. A good info broker is hard to find, and i don't like to lose them." Yang said wagging her finger at him as of scolding him, "Now you might want to show me before I have to get physical."

Jaune shivered, "I don't really think it is all that important, I barely even use them."

"Jaune..." Yang's voice held a tiny note of warning.

Jaune sighed, "Fine..."

He reached into his pocket and fumbled his hand around inside of it, delaying the moment for as long as he could. He finally grasped the case when Yang's eyes were beginning to turn red in irritation.


	7. DONE

I am sorry but I really have hit my limit, I've pushed and clawed and scrabbled. I've hit my limit, I've given myself until 12:00am tomorrow, and then I'll be gone. I'm putting everything I have up for adoption.

If you want to talk, I'll try to respond, but I am not stopping.

Thank you. Everyone.

You've been the ones allowing me to hold onto this crappy life and I hope that you get over it. I am just one in a sea of six-billion.

With my best wishes for you all,

YARN.


	8. The News

Hello.

Sorry to disappoint but I am not YARN. I am one of his inner circle who he has given the password to his accounts and he has trusted for some time. I have come to inform you that his last post WAS NOT a joke or a April fool's prank, he legitimately was going to enjoy his last day on earth and then kill himself. However, due to him informing his family, they called the police and he was handcuffed before detained at a psychiatric ward for mental evaluation and testing. He called from his ward and has informed me that he wishes to apologize to all of you and he may not be able to muster up the courage to write fro sometime, I will be willing to convey any and all well-wishes to him if you want to say something.

Sincerely,

The Inner Circle.


	9. Nothing You Love is Yours to Keep

Jaune leaned against the window of the train he was in, simply aching as he sightlessly stared at the landscape slip by.

He was hurt.

He wasn't bleeding or bruised, he didn't have so much as a scratch.

But he hurt so much it was almost unbearable.

Jaune, for all his shortcomings, liked to think he was a decent guy with a fair shot at pretty much anything.

Now though?

He knew someone up there hated him, or at least loved watching his pain.

* * *

Jaune had been with her for years, even staying together after Beacon.

They fought, won, lived, laughed, loved, and lost together.

So when they started dating, it really seemed like nothing needed to change. His friends had teased them but they took it in stride and everything was great. Jaune went on to hold classes in tactics and battle strategy at a nearby academy, and she kept on being one of the best huntresses ever.

And he was happy, despite all the time she was gone, he felt they more than made up for it when they managed to get time together.

* * *

It was cold and Jaune hunched into his coat, trying to keep the cold snow from sending chills deep into his body. He looked around and hoped there was a place he could dry off and call a cab. He smiled when he saw a cafe and moved towards it when he noticed someone.

He blinked and rubbed at his eyes only to confirm that she was indeed there.

So when he saw her sitting in the cafe during one of her 'assignments', he was understandably confused.

'Okay.'

Then some person, some guy he had never even met before sat with her and she greeted him with a smile.

'Oh please... You're not...'

A tendril of dark suspicion and unease crept into his stomach and wormed into his chest.

Then they kissed.

'...'

He didn't lose it.

He didn't scream.

He didn't even feel mad.

He turned and walked away, all the way to the apartment they shared.

He barely even felt the chill due to the heated hurt curling in his veins.

Usually he would call her when he got home, just to check in and see how she was. Then again, he knew she was doing great, from what he saw. He took a seat on the couch and stared at his hands.

"Hm..." He hummed.

* * *

He took everything he owned, stuffing them into the bags he kept when he occasionally went traveling. He took out the small photo album he had purchased and took out his photos before stuffing them in the bags. He tore himself out of the photos he took with her and crumpled them before tossing them in the trash bin. He took half the money in their joint account and then abruptly made a new account to put it in, changing the passcode and making sure it was secure. He took a pen and paper out and wrote a message before folding it and placing it on the center of thei... her bed.

He took a look at the room that had been his place before blinking as though remembering something, "Oh, right."

He took a small box out from his drawer that he planned to give her when she came home next.

Oh well.

He didn't need it or want it now.

He placed it on the slip of paper and made his way down the stairs. He took a deep shaking breath and walked out the door, locking it.

He then removed the key from his keyring and slipped it under the door.

* * *

 **Never really managed to get past this point in the story.**

 ***shrug* Oh well.**

 **I debated whether or not I should put this up but ultimately decided I might as well.**


	10. It's Not Fair

"I know you aren't...pleased, Weiss." Jaune stated.

Weiss Schnee gave a chilling smile that would have lesser men relieving themselves right then and there, "I believe you are trying to understate exactly how I feel. Fantastic deduction Jaune! Glad to know you can see things for what they are!"

Jaune sighed, "I think you feel as though I am thankful to be your fiancee and soon-to-be-husband. That's not true Weiss."

Weiss glared at him, "Glad to know you hate the idea."

"I don't!" He immediately growled, "But you don't love me like that!"

"I -"

"Before you get the wrong idea, I like and respect you Weiss. You're driven, innovative, quite a fighter if rumors are to be believed, and well... beautiful. But I know you've been seeing Neptune and had a great relationship." Jaune said plantively, "I hope you don't mind if I happened to notice how close you two are."

"Were." She corrected bitterly.

"Are." He stated firmly, "I won't let our families dictate who we love. You care for him, deeply enough that you both could definitely be married later."

Weiss blinked at him, "You do realize we are engaged, don't you?"

She ignored his irritated mumble of, "Oh really, how could I have forgotten?"

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I don't want you to hate me Weiss." Jaune replied, eyes earnest and apologetic, "If you want me to annul this marriage, I can take a fall for you. We are still best friends, we have been since we were kids."

She smiled faintly at the memories of their times with friends, laughing as children. Things were so much easier then, no politics to maneuver through. No idiot family members forcing them together against their will. Just the sunlight and freedom which they took for granted.

She dropped her cold demeanor, Jaune wasn't at fault here, she was unjustly taking her anger out on him, "I don't want you to get hurt to help me. What about Pyrrha?"

Jaune ran a hand through his hair, an sign of him being stressed, "She and I happened to be walking across the grounds when I was summoned for the announcement. She furious at my father when I told her what had been announced."

"I'm sorry." She sighed, "Pyrrha had been in love with you for so long..."

"You have nothing to apologize for." He replied sternly, "None of this is your fault."

"I just... What happened to your marriage to Pyrrha? Why did they suddenly annul it? And why aren't Pyrrha's parents raising any issues?" Weiss growled as she threw up her hands in a show of uncharacteristic frustration.

Jaune looked away, "Wiess... your name... holds weight. I assume you were given the papers from your father?"

She nodded, "Yes, why?"

Jaune groaned, "He probably didn't mention what happened... My mother told me. You're family literally bought Pyrrha's out to cancel the marriage. They never liked me, hated me for being of a 'lesser class'."

Weiss eyes narrowed, "Those-!"

Jaune held up a hand, "I know. I come from a long line of established generals! How could I not be worthy? Yadda yadda blah. Don't let that flimsy excuse fool you, we both know that it's a lie. They just didn't like how I let Pyrrha be herself and care less about how she was perceived over how she was supposed to be. Everything are just excuses."

"But even so -" Weiss tried to say.

"I doesn't matter what Pyrrha wanted, they only chose me because of my bloodline and Pyrrha's insistence. When your father told them to break it off and they would be rewarded. Well..." Jaune trailed off sadly, waving a hand off to the side.

Weiss felt like breaking something, preferably her father's face, "I just..."

Jaune looked at her and froze at the small clear tears running down her face.

"It's not fair!" she sobbed, sinking her face into her hands.

Jaune got out of his seat and crossed over to her side, holding out a hand to touch her shoulder gently. He stumbled as she launched herself at him and hugged him.

"I hate this! I hate all these stupid politics so much! I was happy, things were finally feeling like they would be okay!" She weeped brokenly into his chest, "I hate everything about being members of the high class!"

Jaune petted her head, "I'm so sorry Weiss..."

They stayed like that while Jaune whispered comforts in the distraught girl's ear.

The door opened and all their friends walked in, blinking at the scene.

Jaune shrugged helplessly at them.

Yang scowled before her face softened into a concerned expression, she crouched down on Weiss side, "Hey Weiss."

She pulled away from Jaune to try to hide her tears, she didn't even make a motion before Yang had pulled her into a hug.

Weiss broke down again and Neptune made his way to the back of the back of the couch to whisper comforts in Weiss' ear.

Ruby walked over to Jaune, "You okay?"

Jaune shook his head as looked over at Pyrrha, who had slipped her hand in his, "No. This wasn't how it was supposed to be."

Pyrrha shoulder shook with restrained sorrow, "It's not fair..."

Ren who had been holding Nora - who was looking a bit more leg-breakey inclined than normal - sighed, "It never is."

Jaune tried not to show his jealousy at the two, but with the way Ren and Nora's eyes filled with sympathy and pain, his bitterness was clear. They had gotten each other, their families cared more about their children than politics or what they personally may have wanted, quickly making a contract and making sure it worked out.

Lucky.

Jaune wanted to cry and scream, to go to his father and demand him to do something. But with Pyrrha's family breaking off the deal, Issac's hands were tied. Jaune found his face pressed into a shoulder as Ruby pulled him into a comforting hug.

"You can cry too Jaune." she murmured.

Jaune tried to hold back his misery but let out a strangled sound as he clutched Ruby desperately. Pyrrha let out a small sound that was a mix of pain and sorrow as she pressed her face against Jaune's back.

* * *

 **May continue this... not sure what to name the story or how I should progress the plot...**


	11. Chilling Ice

Symptoms for Hypothermia:

Shivering, which may stop as hypothermia progresses.

Slow, shallow breathing.

Confusion and memory loss.

Drowsiness or exhaustion.

Slurred or mumbled speech.

Loss of coordination, fumbling hands, stumbling steps.

A slow, weak pulse.

In severe hypothermia, a person may be unconscious without obvious signs of breathing or a pulse.

Death

* * *

Jaune cursed as he weakly punched the snow covering the cave, "D-dammit! I-I can't-t push t-through!"

Ruby shivered slightly as she tried to wrap herself in her cloak, "It's cold..."

Jaune gave the wall of ice a final glare before taking off his backpack and rummaging through the pouches. He sighed in relief as he pulled out a supply of red dust, already feeling the faint heat emanating from the vials of dust. He carefully set up a cloth that was designed to burn hotter and for longer and carefully poured a bit of red dust on the corner before flaring his aura. Immediately flames sprang into existence and Ruby almost gasped in relief. Jaune carefully checked over himself and his clothes before he began to strip.

Ruby gasped and covered her eyes, "Jaune?! What the hell?!"

Jaune hissed as the wet clothing slid off his body, chills dancing deeper along his skin, "Read-d ab-bout hypot-thermia... Need to g-get wet c-clothing off b-before ch-chill really sets in."

Ruby nodded and looked away, face burning, thanks to Jaune, her clothing was still dry enough that she could wear them with no danger. She did slide off her boots and leggings as the snow had damped them thoroughly.

This wasn't supposed to happen, it had been a relatively simple request from a village to kill some grimm that had been inhabiting the mountains. Ruby had been slicing them to ribbon with Jaune and Ren before Nora decided to try to use Magnahild on one (ignoring Jaune and Ren both screaming for her to stop).

Jaune had taken a look at the mountain before scooping her up in his arms and running down the mountainside (the deep snow was hampering her ability to sprint through the area), and she gasped as an edge of ice shifted and began to rumble as it tumbled in a wave of white. She tried to get him to let go, he was already exhausted and shivering, but he simply clenched his jaw and told her he was fine. The grim - a few creepers and beowolves - barely had any time to even look up before the avalanche swallowed them. Jaune saw an outcropping of rocks and screamed at Ren and Nora to get to the village and get help before lunging at the small alcove. Ruby watched in horror as he simply tossed her in the small shelter as the wave of ice crashed down on him.

She would be damned if she just sat there as he died for her.

She grabbed his hand before he was fully swept away and yanked him in.

"Jaune... What do we do?" She asked the chilled strategist.

Jaune skin was pale, lips blue, and he took a shaky breath, "P-pray," Jaune swallowed, "and hope that hypothermia won't kill me."

Ruby's eyes widened before narrowing, "Don't say that!"

Jaune tried to chuckle but was more of a broken exhale, "S-sorry Crat-ter Fac-ce."

They both didn't comment on how weak he sounded, he opened his bag and sighed in relief as he pulled out some dry pants and a t-shirt.

He moved away from the fire slightly, body twitching, and Ruby growled, "What are you doing?!"

He took a moment to clench his eyes shut and tried to shiver before exhaling a raspy breath, "H-have t-to get-t my internal temperat-ture up before anything else," Jaune coughed weakly,"or my blood-d vessels will open too fast and I c-could have a heart-t at-ttack due to low blood-d pressure."

Ruby paled, "Can I help?"

Jaune blinked and looked embarrassed, "Um not-t really... it's f-fine, I-I'll b-be okay."

Ruby glared, "Jaune. How. Can. I. Help?"

Jaune shivered and relented, "Cuddle up to me."

Ruby blinked and her cheeks felt decidedly hotter than normal, "What?"

"S-share b-body heat." Jaune mumbled, shrugging awkwardly, "Sorry... It's s-tupi - R-ruby?!"

In the time he was stuttering out his apology, Ruby simply seemed to resign herself and stalk over to Jaune before wrapping him in a hug.

She noted Jaune chest was more muscular than his black hoodie showed.

Ruby also noted that this observation did not help her control her blush.

"You saved me," She replied, "I'll save you too."

"Ruby..." He began sounding pained, "I have to t-tell what'll happen if this gets w-worse, let me get -tto the fire though, I-I t-think I can n-now."

She nodded and as she expected him to get up, he stumbled over the simple motion and face-planted straight into the floor.

"Shit... It's worse than I thought..." He murmured tiredly.

Ruby dragged him to the fire and lifted him up, "What do I need to know?! Tell me! Please!"

Jaune gave a jaw-cracking yawn, "As this g-goes on, I m-may have bouts of amnesia... I'll be forget-t-ting more and more, I m-may be able to recall everything in some instances, but don't g-get your hopes up. T-tell me what our status is and say h-help is on t-the way. If this gets worse, I'll stop s-shivering and my b-body movements will become sluggish and even more unc-coordinated. My skin will prob-bably bec-come b-blue and my blood-d will s-stop flowing. Wh-hen I am getting closer to d-death, I will want t-to curl up and die...h-hide-and-die. Don't let me, kay?"

Ruby nodded frantically.

T-things are b-becoming blurry..." Jaune breathed, eyelids drooping and face screwed up in consternation, "I think-k I-I'm forgettin' something...

Jaune tried to stay awake but couldn't hold it, his head lolled and he slumped against Ruby.

"Jaune?! Jaune! Wake up!" She pleaded, "Don't leave me alone!"

Jaune simply hummed in slight annoyance and frowned but didn't wake.

Ruby was alone.

* * *

After some time, Ruby had dragged Jaune as close to the fire as she could and cradled his head in her lap. She was biting her lip and glaring at the wall of ice, praying that Ren and Nora would hurry.

Jaune eyes cracked open and Ruby jolted up, "Jaune?"

"Wh're are 'e?"

"The cave in."

"Kay..."

"Jaune...?"

"Mm' tired..."

He slipped away again.

* * *

Ruby was running her hand up and down Jaune's arm, try to warm him up with friction.

"Ruby...?" He mumbled.

"Jaune! I'm here!" She said, a hand moving to brush some of his hair out of his face.

"Where are they?" He whimpered pitifully.

"They'll be here soon, okay?" Ruby whispered, feeling as though his pained tone was stabbing her.

"'Kay... you... promise?" He murmured, voice waning.

"Yes... I promise..." She choked out.

As he slept, Ruby sobbed.

* * *

 **In all honesty, I was inspired by a YJ fic I read a while back, but anywho, I really wanted to make this a one-shot but lost alot of the inspiration for it... ah well... There was supposed to be more than this but really just having so much trouble with it.**


	12. I Hope You're Proud

Pyrrha Nikos sighed as her son was once again hiding away in his room.

Father's day was always tough on him...

She absently stroked the band of metal on her ring finger.

When Jaune had died, she had been inconsolable, and raising a child as a single mother hadn't been easy, but every time her son smiled - the same goofy, bright, and stupid smile - he had inherited from his father, she knew she made the right choice. He had always been curious about his dad, sometimes he would get mad and curse Jaune, other times he would get sad and wish he could have met him at least once.

She bit her lip and frowned as one memory flitted through her hand.

* * *

"How was school today Alex?" Pyrrha inquired as they got home after she picked him up from school.

The young boy stared at the floor, "It was good."

She gave him a look, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." He replied, "Mom, is it okay if I skip dinner? I'm not feeling hungry."

She blinked as he slowly trudged his way up the stairs and into his room.

She had come into his room and made sure he was asleep only for a folded paper on top of his desk to catch her eye.

Silently she picked it up and opened it only for her heart to sink.

"Bring Your Parents To School Day!"

* * *

"Oh Jaune... if only you could meet him..." She whispered.

She noticed a muffled voice coming from the room and quieted down, straining to listen.

"Mom said you really loved me... and that you didn't want to leave when you did. She said that you went because sometimes, you need to give up on what you want... so you can do what's right... I try really hard to do what's right... and sometimes it's really hard. I wonder if it was as hard for you to go as it is for me to do what's right. I think it was... Mom said that when she said she found out she was going to have me, she was really scared of what'd you would do... and you might leave her. She said she didn't want to say anything, but you had to know. So she told you and waited for you to freak out, but you didn't. You simply walked up and placed a hand on her stomach, and asked if I was really there. Then you picked her up and spun her around while laughing. She said that you would have given up on being a hunter in a heartbeat, but she wanted you to live your dreams."

Pyrrha eyes filled with nostalgic tears.

"I wonder if you still watch me, and if you are proud. I hope you are dad. Because I try my best, and I think that's all you would've wanted.

* * *

 **I lost steam for this a while back...**

 **-YARN**


	13. Wolves Need Packs, but A Partner's Fine

Jaune slid down the tent wall, panting heavily as the blood pooled from the twitching body tied to the pole that had been the center of the tent. The knife he had been wielding slipped from his numb hands to clatter loudly on the floor. He began to retch as the copper scent of blood filled his nostrils and his furry ears flattened against his skull.

"You finally did it." Adam's voice echoed out of the shadows, "Good job."

Jaune curled into a ball, eyes wide with numb horror, "How can you say that? How can that be good?"

"You did what had to be done." Adam said, walking forward,"It's the only way that The White Fang will ever get equality."

Blake - face pale - followed a beat behind him, eyes filled with sympathetic sorrow. She crouched down next to the distraught wolf faunus and gripped his shoulder. He lunged at her and wrapped her in a hug, choking and struggling to breath. She ran her hands through his hair and whispered comforts in his ears.

Blake's eyes narrowed at the dispassionate air Adam displayed.

"I'll take him to the housing tent." She said.

Adam nodded, more intent on the body that was motionless in its slumped position, "We need to clean up anyway, I have a meeting."

* * *

"Blake... What have I done?" He whimpered into her shoulder as he shook.

"I'm sorry Jaune." She replied, "You shouldn't have been forced to do that."

"I can't... He was pleading with me to not do it... God... How do I live with what I did?" He whispered.

Blake shook her head, unable to give a response.

She never really found an answer herself.

Jaune was strong, he could kill grimm, schnee bots, and knew multiple ways to subdue a live opponent. But never kill. He had never been able to kill.

He'd never been forced to.

Blake had overheard that Adam was going to 'take care' of Jaune if he was incapable of doing that last requirement. Blake had sprinted as quietly and quickly as she could to Jaune's tent and relayed Adam's intent. Jaune eyes widened and he began to shake. An orphan in Mantle when he was found he didn't know anything but his first name. Blake's family found him shivering in the rain under an outcropping of their roof and took him in. He was integrated into the White Fang at Blake's side and they had come to become Adam's right and left hands. However, for all his skill and abilities, Jaune was gentle, kind, willing to give the shirt off his back rather than let a person suffer from the cold.

"I can't stay here." He said quietly.

"What?" Blake whispered, voice shaking.

"He's seen me kill... He'll think I can." Jaune quietly whispered, voice filled with grim resolve, "I'm sorry Blake... I can't... I won't kill like that again. I don't think I'll survive if I do. I'll sneak out, see if I can get to the shore and hitch a boat to Mantle. If I go now, they won't expect it, maybe they won't kill me before I get out of range."

Blake eyes narrowed, "You aren't going anywhere without me."

Jaune turned to her, "Adam will kill you if you leave!"

"You think he'll just give you a slap on the wrist?" She demanded, "I've been thinking about quitting too. I have a plan."

"You do?" Jaune inquired.

"After Adam's meeting," She said quickly, "Adam and I are supposed to hit a train full of dust. I'll convince him to bring you along..."


	14. Jaune at Hogwarts (lack of better title)

Jaune was not too proud to admit going to Hogwarts was scary despite the fact he had wanted to go the best possible school. His entire family had all been to Hogwarts and Jaune was boarding the train with Comprime perched on his shoulder and trunk rolling behind him. It didn't help that he was from America and had only just came to Britain to study. He didn't know anyone and was now going to be alone. His parents weren't exactly supportive when he wanted to go to Hogwarts, thinking that he wasn't magically talented enough.

He wished he could show them how much Bianca and Lumen had been trying to give him a hand with wandless magic, but he was scared they'd be mad at him for practicing without their consent. Plus, being able to barely lift objects, lightening them, or shoving them away wasn't all that impressive when his sisters were able to accidentally apparate, make plants grow, set fire to bullies, and levitate themselves higher than he could lift a cup. He was lucky they could just put it as accidental magic rather than anything intentional.

He looked back at the platform and swallowed down a lump in his throat and blinked the stinging in his eyes away before any tears welled up and escaped.

They didn't even come to see him off? Not even Bianca and Lumen?

He gently stroked his white and grey owl on the head, "Go Com, we'll meet at the castle okay?"

The owl hooted in concern and stared at him.

He gave his avian familiar a weak grin, "I'm okay."

The owl hooted softly and gently nipped at his hair before flying off into the sky. The blonde took a deep breath and readied himself to get onto the train, lugging his trunk behind him. He was going to best wizard ever, make his family see he wasn't useless, and nothing would stop him. Suddenly two arms wound around him and lifted him into the air. He yelped and squirmed only to see Bianca and Lumen smiling at him.

He blinked in surprise before whispering, "You came? But didn't you both have important things to do?"

Lumen walked over to him as Bianca set him down and ran a hand softly through his hair, kneeling to match his height, "We meant we were going to see you off little Jay. What could be more important that that?"

Jaune smiled widely, and buried his face in his sister's shoulder while hugging her, "But nobody else even wanted to! Thank you!"

Had he not been too busy hugging his sister, he might of noticed the angry scowl on Lumen's face and the grimace on Bianca's. He let go of Lumen and wrapped his arm's around Bianca's waist, who laughed and patted him on the head.

"Knock 'em dead, ok Jay?" She said, "Remember about training those spells we taught you in case of bullies!

"Promise!" He replied, smiling happily.

He saw the time and quickly got onto the train and pulled his trunk behind him, "Bye! Promise me you'll write?"

"Everyday if you want!" Bianca replied.

He gave his two sisters a shy smile and said, "Only when you want to."

The train whistled and Jaune hugged them tightly one last time before scurrying out of sight.

Bianca sighed in annoyance as soon as Jaune was gone, "They really don't care enough for him do they?"

Lumen shrugged, frown evident, "Jaune's a great kid and an even better person, the fact they don't see that and judged him only by his outward shows of magic only shows how shallow they are."

* * *

Jaune managed to find and empty compartment and smiled as he took out his wand and swiped it over his trunk and cast a lightening charm (one of the first Bianca had him use when she made him practice). He quickly pulled out a few books to read and stored it in the overhead compartment. His family was rich and more than well off with his sisters all working jobs, but his family didn't want to waste money on getting him a new trunk that was magically enhanced when it was unnecessary. They had simply recycled Bianca's old trunk and that was enchanted for the compartments to be the size of a small closet for each of the five compartments, and was sturdy and made of dragon scale. It was fine by him though, and it being Bianca's old Hogwarts trunk only made it better in his eyes. He began to read about some of the spells for the first year when his compartment door slid open and a blonde girl and black haired girl looked in.

"Hi! Mind if we sit here? Everywhere seems full." The blond said enthusiastically.

He nodded and said, "Sure. That's fine."

The girl smiled and pulled her trunk in before he offered to give her a hand and they both managed to heave it up onto the storage rack. He was about to help the black-haired girl when she simply placed her bag onto the floor next to her and quickly pulled out a book.

"So, my name's Yang! Yang Xiao-long" The blonde greeted enthusiastically, "Who're you?"

Jaune closed the book he was reading and turned to face her, "I'm Jaune, it's nice to meet you."

"Isn't it?" Yang joked, grinning.

Jaune snorted and turned to dark-haired girl, "Hi."

She looked up with yellow eyes and nodded at him, "Hello."

Yang elbowed her and she sighed, "Blake Belldonna, nice to meet you."

Jaune shrugged, "Well you probably already heard me, but I'm Jaune."

Blake nodded and went back to her reading.

Yang sighed, "She's always reading."

Jaune smiled, "I thinks it's fine, I like reading a lot too."

Yang leaned forward, staring intently at him, "By the way, I wanted to ask, but you seem to be from America, like me and Blake here."

Jaune chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah… I'm from America. I came here to study, plus I thought it would be cool to see another magical community."

Yang blinked, "Really? That's exactly what I wanted to see as well! Everyone was trying to get me to stay home, but I just had to see Hogwarts, they say that it's the best magical school in the whole world!"

Yang began rattling off more and more comments and Jaune leaned away, looking increasingly worried, "Um…"

Blake nudged her, "Yang… could you slow down, I don't think he can keep up."

* * *

 **Wrote this a LOOONG while back.**

 ***shrug***

 **Ah well.**


	15. Never Alone

This was where he lay.

Pain-filled ocean blue eyes opened to stare at the stormy sky.

"Ow... I think that last attack... really took it out of me." Jaune Arc managed to say, wincing as the simple act of breathing pushed his lungs uncomfortably against his fractured ribs.

He's pretty sure he's not making out of this one. After all, even the luck of seven devils was bound to run out. Sure, he much more skilled than when he was a freshman at Beacon, a proper hunter now much more than before. but regardless, those days are long gone and there no teacher help to carry him to the infirmary. Skill and pure determination can only carry someone so far before their body simply stops functioning. He tried to moved his arm, and was rewarded by a minuscule twitch from his hand.

And a sharp flare of pain.

With more effort than he knew was possible for a simple act, his eyes moved to the evaporating corpse of the Goliath he - FINALLY - managed to kill. Not to mention he was already exhausted from fighting a tidal wave of grimm. He couldn't even bring himself to care if he was alone from sheer exhaustion. The thing was charging at him when he leapt out of the way and buried Crocea Mors into one of it's sank into its flesh like butter and he felt momentary hope only to see the trunk of the beast cover his vision and smack him in the side, fracturing his ribs, shattering his right arm, and probably rupturing an organ. Normally, that wouldn't shatter his bones due to his aura, but his body was already working under serious strain, something had to give. The fight had gone on for too long and the moment he managed to plunge his blade into the top of the Goliath's skull and let loose with all of his power - bursting the monster's head into oblivion - he was done. The light augmenting Crocea Mors sputtered like a dying fire before it flickered and faded from it to its normal sheathed form next to him as he tumbled off the corpse and promptly blacked out.

Leading to his current situation.

"This sucks." He grumbled.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to lift himself up, bones creaking and body screaming for him to stop. He reached For Crocea Mors and tried to use it to lever himself to his feet.

He managed to sit up and let out a gasp, "Okay..." He huffed, " Okay."

Blood squirted from his right arm and more crimson lifeblood flowed up like red vomit from his ruined insides as he tried to stand.

He fell back.

He had no aura.

His body was not exactly in top shape.

And he was alone.

"Dammit." He grumbled quietly before sighed a gusty exhale tinged with copper speckles, "Well, I fought the good fight, can't really do better than that now can I?"

He shifted and lifted his working arm to cover his aching torso.

He coughed and grimaced as the metallic tang of blood filled his mouth. He spat out the blood and sighed, he was going to die. He could already feel hid blood leaking out of him, bit by tiny bit. Rain began to drizzle from the heavens, searing his pain-riddled body with points of ice-like drops of water. He didn't care, he barely felt was the rain washing over his battered form.

Alone. Abandoned. Completely broken.

That's how he died, they would say.

His eyes stung at the bitter emotions that welled up within him. Wishing, futilely wishing he had been stronger, learned more, tried harder.

Be better.

He knew backup was probably headed this way, but Jaune Arc - the last of the ancient line of decorated heroes that had battled and survived for generations - was going to die there, he wasn't a fool that held onto a hope.

So he was alone.

Hopefully they would come back for his body, he hoped he warranted at least a proper burial.

He let out another wet cough, grimacing at the metallic flavor now covering his tongue.

Then, he heard the sound of a bullhead and his eyes trailed upward from his prone position, noticing the grey speck in the rainy sky. His jaw would have dropped if his facial muscles weren't already slack from exhaustion.

They did come back for him.

He suddenly heard the sound someone stopping abruptly next to him and tensed, immediately regretting it as his body burned. Suddenly two arms gently grabbed him and moved him over carefully. He winced at the pangs that wracked his body but was soon looking into the fear-filled silver eyes of his best friend.

Of course Ruby wouldn't have waited for the Bullhead to land there and probably been the first one to volunteer to be here.

"Jaune! Oh God! Jaune, can you hear me?" Ruby was saying, frantically brushing his bangs from his face in a attempt to somehow help him.

He managed a smile as he whispered weakly, "You came back."

She nodded, a watery smile, "Did you really think we could leave you to die?"

He let out a wet chuckle, "No... You wouldn't. You've always been... too sentimental for that... Crater face."

He didn't mention the fact that he probably already lost a fatal amount of blood and his aura was shot.

She'd figure it out soon.

She frowned at him, "When you're better, I'm kicking your butt."

He laughed, and immediately cringed as blood bubbled from the corner of his lips, "Hurts... to laugh..."

She pulled him closer, as if she could protect him, lifting his head onto her lap, "The bullhead's almost here. We'll get you help, so stay with me."

He smiled drowsily at her, "We both know... it's a bit late..."

"No, it's not!" She growled, "You don't get to die on us! You're staying right where you are, don't you dare close your eyes!"

The Bullhead touched down and he heard the doors opening. His vision began to blur.

"Hm..." He let out a small hum.

"Oi, Arc?!" One of the medic's voice cut through the haze, "You, move!"

Jaune frowned, "I'm sorry... It's too late..."

"Shut up." Ruby said, "They have to try."

"No... point..." Jaune murmured, "I feel really cold... I ruptured something... an organ... and my ribs feel... like they got put in a wood chipper. I can't even bring out my fire or ice... and my grimm has been... drained dry."

Ruby bit her lip as the medics worked on him. She refused to let go of his left hand as he was worked over. He would have screamed and yelled as they set his arm in a cast and tried to repair the damage to his torso if he had the energy.

"Damn..." The doctor muttered, "Why are all the fragments misaligned?"

Jaune moaned, almost delirious "Goliath... wasn't dead... need to keep fighting..."

The doctor shook his head, "Kid... that was suicide..."

"So... what? I... am going... to die... anyway..." He would have chuckled.

"You're not!" Ruby growled, "Dammit it Jaune, would you stop thinking like that?!"

One of the men working on his torso looked at the other medic and shook his head.

Ruby caught the motion and stared before trying to get closer, "Why are you shaking your head? What's wrong?"

"We can't fix this... the damage is just too severe." One medic murmured.

Jaune sighed and closed his eyes.

"You have to fix him! You can't just let him die!" She looked about ready to whip out Crescent Rose.

"Ruby." Jaune whispered, he forced his eyes open.

Her eyes found his.

"Thank you." He breathed.

And he let the darkness sweep him away.

* * *

Warmth.

Calm and soothing warmth.

Jaune opened his eyes and noted his arm and body were fine, he actually felt... incredibly... good.

He sat up and then noticed he was dressed in what seemed to be his casual get up, which was in perfect condition.

He looked around and paled.

The world was colored in shades of grey and frozen in a single instant.

Ruby was sobbing into her hands over a figure while paramedics were sliding the figure's eyes shut.

The figure was a blond.

Wearing a tattered black hoodie, shredded blue jeans, and strips of leather that may have once been part of a rudimentary set of armor.

The body was smiling slightly and looked - despite the fact the face's lower half was painted red with blood - content.

Jaune looked at his body and sighed, "Oh man... Ruby... I'm so sorry."

"Yes. Quite a shame isn't it?" A voice said from right next to him.

He should have leapt and dropped into a combat stance, but he instinctively knew it didn't matter, "Yeah."

He let his eyes slide to the side to see a figure of pure white.

Not a man.

Not a woman.

Most of all, definitely not a human.

Just a being made of ethereal and swirling energy that gave off a aura of unimaginable power.

"So... Am I heaven or hell bound?" Jaune queried.

"Depends."

"On?"

"If you could save lives, would you?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to fight to save those you love?"

"Always."

"Do you want help?"

"If possible."

"Hm..." The figure replied.

They was a sound like glass shattering and suddenly Ruby seemed to unfreeze and she was gasping and sobbing loudly.

"Jaune...I'm sorry... Please don't leave..." She moaned into her hands, "I need you... Please..."

"Ruby?" He asked.

She froze and looked over at him, blinking through her tears, "Jaune?"

He smiled wanly, "Hey."

He was tackled a moment later as Ruby threw her arms around him, "Oh thank Monty!" She sobbed into his chest, "I-I t-thought you were dead!"

He hesitated, "Um... Well... I kinda am... dead..."

She paused and looked up at him, "But then how are you here?" She froze and horror filled her face, "Am I dead?"

"No!" He said, placing his hands at the side of her face, "You're alive!"

"Then -" She began.

"If I may interrupt?" The figure interjected.

Ruby spun, partially moving to shield Jaune behind her, "Who are you?"

The figure gave off a distinct air of amusement, "If I were to kill you, I would have done so by now. You have nothing to fear from me, child."

Ruby reluctantly relaxed, "Promise?"

The figure chuckled, "Pinky Swear."

Jaune gently caught Ruby's hand, "Hey, it's okay. Think of it like this, now I can say goodbye properly!"

Ruby blinked and suddenly scowled.

And decked Jaune in the face.

"Gah!" Jaune yelled as he tumbled onto his ass, "What the hell Ruby?"

"You died! I told you stay and you still died! How could you leave me like that?!" She yelled, hauling Jaune to his feet by his collar.

Jaune was chillingly reminded of Yang in a fury, "I wasn't exactly in a condition to have a say in the matter!"

Ruby scowled but huffed, "Still not forgiving you."

The figure cleared its throat, "You two are beginning to wear on my patience."

Jaune sighed, "Sorry."

Ruby scratched the back of her head, "Me too."

The figure seemed mollified, "As I was going to say. You do wish for a second chance Jaune?"

Jaune nodded, "Who doesn't?"

Not like he could say anything else or Ruby would kill him.

"I could do that for you."

Jaune stilled and Ruby gasped.

"What's the cost?" Jaune said quietly.

The figure gave off an air of approving amusement, "You catch on quick, this isn't a gift freely given. I offer this but can give you a choice."

Jaune nodded, "Tell me."

"You can either start with one ability that you gained over the course of your life. OR you can have any one ally remember you. You will be a child back in your house. At the very start. Before you knew what Beacon even was."

Ruby practically vibrated in excitement, "Jaune you could choose me, we can fix all this!"

Jaune scowled, "Ruby, I don't think I should pick the second choice."

Ruby froze and whispered, "What?"

"Think about this!" He said, "Your father is a hunter not to mention Yang! What do you think he'll do when his infant daughter is acting like a world-weary 25 year-old?"

"I left you alone once!" She growled, "I am never doing that again! I can't promise they won't suspect anything, but you can't honestly believe you can do this on your own!"


	16. A Cuddly Cherub

"Weiss, are you sure this won't hurt me?" Jaune Arc said warily as he eyed the clock glyph that Weiss had created.

Weiss huffed, "I am positive! It's just a glyph to slow down time, it shouldn't cause trouble as long as I hold it steady."

Jaune sighed and stepped onto the glyph. A jolt traveled up his body and he shivered at the odd sensation now enveloping his body. Except it looked like he was slowly trying to form a twitch that began from his toes and slowly traveled to his head. He tried to turn his head but he couldn't even move it as fast as he usually could.

"Okay Jaune. It seems this worked. I am now going to overlay the effect with another glyph, okay? Blink one for yes, twice for no."

Jaune blinked once.

Weiss nodded and flashed a glyph below him. At this Jaune looked as though he wasn't moving. He slowly blinked and stood stalk still.

Weiss leaned in and carefully inspected him, "Jaune are you okay?"

He slowly blinked once.

"Alright," Weiss said, "I am going to see if I can reverse the effect with this experimental time dust, okay?"

He blinked once.

She poured the new dust into the chamber of Myrtenaster and pointed it at Jaune before swiping it down.

Then things went wrong.

* * *

Weiss was panicking at smoking lump of clothing she had reduced Jaune to. Oh god, she had just killed Jaune. Pyrrha was going to brutally murder her and that was only before Nora and Ruby found out!

Just then the lump of clothing shifted.

Weiss ran forward and carefully peered at the clothes, "Jaune?"

A child-like voice replied, "Someone help, I can't see!"

* * *

And that was why Weiss was now behind a adorable kid who looked like a cherub and was staring around at the people around him.

"Wow!" He chirped, eyes bright and wide with excitement, "This is so cool! Miss Weiss, can you believe it? These pretty people are huntsman!"

Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake were internally squealing at the sight of this tiny little boy who was still toddling around in Jaune's oversized hoodie which had been rolled up to give him a somewhat more fitting set of clothing to cover his modesty.

Nora and Ruby were squealing externally.

Even Ren couldn't help the smile that stretched over his face at the boy's eager look.

"Yes Jaune." Weiss cooed, patting his head, "I know, we just need to talk to the headmaster, okay?"

When the child Jaune head poked out of the hoodie's head and looked at her, even Weiss couldn't help but squeal at the sight of the little boy who looked just like an angel.

Unfortunately, there was no way to tell when Jaune would turn back into a teenager.

"Can one of you carry me?" He murmured, poking his finger together and shyly looking up through his bangs, "I mean you don't hafta, but-"

At this Pyrrha couldn't help it and swiped Jaune up and hugged him, "I'd love to! Can I?"

He blinked but nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

She placed him on her hip and he gently wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you... Um..."

"My name is Pyrrha."

"Pyrrha! Thank you Miss Pyrrha!"


	17. Lunar Laments

**A small bunny that popped into existence in my downtime. Basically a small talk between Weiss and Jaune after Pyrrha's loss and such.**

 **Kinda Jaune being slapped awake by her death.**

 **-YARN**

* * *

Jaune was bouncing a small ball against the wall in front of him, catching it and then throwing it back; he was stuck thinking of how he was. Weiss came from around the corner and saw him looking like he was a million miles away.

"Heya Weiss." He greeted absently.

"Jaune." She said uncertainly at her lack of her hated nickname.

She didn't really like Jaune all that much until recently. He had gotten much better, and had redeemed himself in pushing Neptune to approach her. Still, she was sure he was going to be annoying sooner or later. Despite all of that, she couldn't just ignore exactly how spiritless he was at the current moment.

"How are you?"

"How do you think I am?" A vaguely curious reply with a bitter sarcasm tinting it.

"..."

"Exactly." An quiet and exhausted sigh.

"It's not your fault you know."

The ball was caught and wasn't thrown again, fingers digging into its surface for a brief moment, "... I know."

"It was her choice."

"I know." There was a bitter bite to his response.

"She wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I know!" His voice rose before it toned back down to the absent listlessness, "It's just..."

"Just?"

"I wasted so much time. I couldn't see it at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I always was chasing what I couldn't get, you know?"

"Jaune?"

"Like you." Jaune quietly continued on, rolling the ball in his palm as he analyzed it, "You were like the moon in a dawn sky. I was some idiot guy who was at the beach and saw you hanging in the air. I was captivated by you and kept jumping like a naive kid, never reaching. Trying to somehow cross the gap between us so you could give me the time of day. I was so focused on something I KNEW I never could reach, missing out on the things I could reach if I simply looked down. Pyrrha was... the horizon. Warming and tangible enough to feel, scattered on the waves that lapped at me feet. I simply ignored the feeling and kept trying to climb the empty air."

Weiss was silent as he talked.

"You are everything I wanted. Graceful, cultured, smart, fierce, strong... everything that I never was. I saw you and wished that I maybe could someday be. You were what my ideal was... now... I guess I just kinda realized what I known. I wasn't ever going to be in your league. I never saw that Pyrrha was the exact same and she was right next to me. She was just as amazing and instead of seeing her try to reach me, I just kept looking away. I guess... I know I can't blame myself for what happened on that tower, but even then, I can't let go of the fact that if I just allowed myself to look... I would've seen her."

He dropped the ball into his lap.

"I would've realized I loved her."


	18. Shattered Sanity

Jaune could remember the day that Pyrrha left.

Or to some, they would say that she was hurt or just angry.

Went insane.

They'd be wrong, but they could believe what they want.

To Jaune, Pyrrha left him then and there.

The worst thing?

It was all his fault.

Everyone disagreed, but they couldn't convince him.

All his fault.

* * *

Ruby tucked her head under his chin as she idly drew shapes on Jaune's exposed chest.

"Quit it..." He mumbled, swatting at her hand, "It tickles."

"Nope." She chuckled, grinning.

He let out a small snort and grabbed her hand, "You never listen."

"Nope!" She laughed, leaning up to peck his lips, "We need to get dressed. Your team'll be back soon."

No sooner had she said this than the door creaked open with a cheery, "Jaune, I brought you some -"

Pyrrha Nikos, four-time champion of the Mistral tournament, second-in-command of Team JNPR and secret admirer of Jaune Arc...

Froze.

The plate of food she brought for her 'absent-wanted-to-get-more-rest' team leader dropped from her hands and clattered on the floor.

"P-p-pyrrha?" Jaune stammered, immediately moving to pull the covers over Ruby and hug her to his chest as though to hide her from sight.

Ruby paled and opened her mouth as though to say something, but quickly snapped her jaw shut as anything she tried to say would only make things worse.

"Jaune...? Ruby...? What...? How...? I can't..." Pyrrha tried to formulate a acceptable reason for exactly what she was seeing, trying desperately to find an explanation as to understand why her best friend and love were in the same bed, naked.

"Pyrrha, Um... can you... uh... go for a sec?" Jaune mumbled, a panicked bead of sweat dripping off his face,"We can explain after we get dressed."

Pyrrha's expression darkened, and her eyes - normally a vibrant emerald - cooled into a glittering forest green. Pyrrha trembled, and her hand closed into a fist so tight, her nails pierced into her aura and attempted to cut into her palm. For a second, Jaune was worried she might throw something with her semblance. Without a word, she turned and stalked away.

Jaune personally felt as though she was running.

Ruby shivered and Jaune hugged her.

This was disastrous.

"Ruby..." Jaune sighed as he realized just how badly he probably messed up, "Lets get dressed."

"Right..." She agreed meekly.

"It'll be okay." He reassured weakly.

He just wished he could convince himself of the same thing.

* * *

In the four years the two sister teams had been at Beacon Academy, Pyrrha Nikos had never been this angry, hurt, and a mix of other emotions that were burning through her head.

Ruby?

How could she?

How could she go after Jaune when she KNEW.

Years of knowing how Pyrrha felt and she STILL went for him.

Part of Pyrrha was furious at Ruby, another part was sadly angry at herself.

She waited too long, it was only a matter of time - in all honesty - before someone finally realized how amazing of a catch Jaune was. Everytime she tried to say something - anything really - her courage failed her. Ruby had noticed early on what Jaune was and probably had given Pyrrha more than enough time to say something.

But Pyrrha couldn't accept this.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

 **Lost track of where I wanted this to go...**

 **Ah well.**

 **-YARN**


	19. I Need You to be My (Fake) Boyfriend!

Jaune Arc stared as his roommate in exasperated disbelief and annoyance.

"Please Jaune! Just while she's here!" She pleaded on her knees.

Jaune Arc was a normal person, living a normal life and working a normal job in a cafe, as a barista. It was a good job, made better by the fact that he had help thanks to the fact he was apparently good at making drinks. Since he had more or less a stable life, he began apartment hunting, which had been a bit pricey until he came upon a two bedroom apartment that was already a good catch since it already had someone to pony up half of the rent. So with that in mind he decided to see if it would be okay with the other interested party.

And thus he met a younger girl named Ruby Rose.

It seemed like it might be a bit awkward to have a girl as a roommate, but he didn't want to lose the deal because of 'awkwardness'.

Being crowned 'Mr. Awkward' in high-school and college made sure he was more or less immune to it by then.

She seemed nice enough, a bit energetic and excitable, but nice enough.

Seemed like a foregone that they would get along reasonably well.

So they shook on it and moved into the apartment.

Now it had been about a year and over that timeframe, they had grown a good friendship between them. Ruby was a regular girl and had a schedule that easy worked with his. They had a few... uncomfortable instances in the beginning but other than that things were great. They had a lot of the same interests and tended to nerd out over their favorite shows. Jaune and Ruby's friendship actually sparked over the fact they both had gotten an early day off from their respective jobs to catch a marathon of movies that was going on the early evening. They split the chores to get ready - Jaune handling the pizza order and Ruby getting the drinks - and then sat on the couch in front of the TV. Fingers knotted in the blanket they draped over it and absorbed in the show.

It had all gone uphill since then.

Now, though?

He was regretting every decision that led to this moment.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as Ruby appealed again, "Just for a bit!"

"Ruby..." He began, "Why is it so important that I play fake-boyfriend for the duration of your sister's visit into town."

"Well... Um..." Ruby floundered before sighing, "She's been kinda... 'pushy' when it came to me having friends, I mean it was not so bad when I was a kid and she was protective, I could deal with it just fine since I wasn't too popular. But now? She says she doesn't really have any intention of settling down soon and she wants some nieces and nephews to spoil... And so if I don't want her to drag me with her to meet boyfriend material... I need a boyfriend."

"Okay..." Jaune began, "Have you TOLD her you had one?"

"Yes." Ruby squeaked.

"Urgh..." Jaune cursed his bleeding heart for this, "Fine... I'll do it, but you owe me for this! Big time!"

She leapt up and threw her arms around his chest in a hug, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Jaune! I promise I'll make it up to you! Now we have to prepare!"

"Prepare?" Jaune replied weakly.

"Yep!" Ruby said brightly as she dashed into her room to gather things, "You need to know how to deal with Yang and everything about me!"

"Oh god..." Jaune groaned miserably, "I should have sprung for the single room listings..."

* * *

 **It was there for a while but never really had a followup urge to complete it so I decided to store it and now am giving it to the community.**

 **-Y.A.R.N.**


	20. Lack of Purpose

Jaune lay on his back as he stared up at the star-studded sky, trying to count the millions of blips of light that penetrated the utter black. His eyes drifted from the stars to the shattered moon that was waxing again, the pieces shifting slowly closer together as the time goes on. He ignores the evaporating corpse of the Ursa he cut down. The few moments of peace that occur after a fight are the brief moments he lets himself think.

He's not really sure what he's supposed to be doing.

And it scares him.

After Salem's defeat, he'd been hunting down as many grimm as he could find, getting rid of every last one that was a confirmed sighting. Humanity had finally beaten the big bad, and with the grimm weakened, there was a push into the unclaimed lands, the grimm had no chance to resist. He wasn't the bumbling idiot who faked his way into one of the most sought after academies that exists. He was a battle-hardened, loss-jaded man who had been fighting monsters for as long as he should. How many had fallen to his stolen ancestral blade? It probably numbers somewhere in the thousands, maybe even hundred thousands. He hadn't really thought about what happened AFTER the grimm were gone.

He expected to die long before that ever happened.

But he didn't and now he a soldier stuck in a war that's practically over and a weapon that has no use anymore but to be hung as a mantelpiece when all is said and done. As if that somehow isn't a insult to a blade forged to protect other and kill monsters. There's an ache in his chest that isn't physical, but he feels so damn empty with a frightening LACK of any purpose other than to fight.

No grimm means no need for huntsman.

No need for him.

He lets out a snort of derision, like there really was a need for him, he probably booted someone who would've turned out better than he did out of their rightfully deserved spot at Beacon. He sighs and levers himself to his feet, absently clasping his sword back to his belt. He scrubs a weary hand through hair that was damped with dewdrops. Part of him wonders if his job has actually become all he had left. When was the last time he talked to his old friends? They got out after the huge battle, left the fighting and all the pain of it go. But he couldn't. He didn't even now if he wanted to. With another sigh he taps the code on his scroll for a mission complete and tries to ignore the hollow pang that there is one less monster left.

One more step closer to not having any fights left.

One step close before what became his reason to live is gone.

He remembers a quote from a zombie book he once read.

'If there are no more Zacks and still one monkey...'

His lips form the words and the whispers are drowned by the bullhead approaching to pick him up, "The last skull I'll probably crack is my own."


	21. My Mad Little World

' **Revamping CLIAB? YARN, you so crazy.'**

" **Yes, yes I am. I am also chronically depressed and feeling low, what's your point 'voice in my head'?"**

' **Nothing~! Carry on!'**

 **Anyway may revisit this idea, may not.**

 **Who knows?**

 **-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

That brief moment of consciousness that exists between asleep and awake...

Ah... It is bliss, utter and uninterrupted bliss.

For that one instant where your eyes drift open from sleep to waking...

You are truly free.

Your brain hasn't caught up and began to punch you in the face with it's time to get up and do stuff and sleep hasn't fully relinquished the hold it had grasped your mind in. The dreamlike quality of fading sleep takes hold of the world and nothing is subject to reality. You interpret the world with the clarity and innocence of a child and you didn't have any doubts about just how perfect the world was. Everything is just so beautiful and clear that if you could somehow hold onto this one moment, almost as though you would see heaven as God intended.

Then you really began to wake up and that all gets shot to hell as rationality kicks in, along with the myriad of sensations that cut through the bliss and life breaks down the halls of the heaven around you.

I woke up.

And sighed at the broken fantasy as it slipped from my grasp.

I sat up and blinked blearily at the foot of my bed.

My last summer vacation of high school was over.

Ah, Roxas...

Was this how you felt when you saw Sora in that pod?

Probably a bit more depressed, but then again, I am chronically depressed so I can say with some certainty that I understand. I flung the covers off my body and grimaced at the fact that it was still hot in my room and that meant I had been sweating and my clothes reflected that. God, living in the room farthest from everyone was just so annoying at times, but it was more than worth it for the isolation. I cocked my head to hear if my sister was in the next room, if she was, music would be thumping a beat through the walls. Or if it was the weekend - which I knew it wasn't - the slight thump and creak of her bed that amplified the noise her whimpering curses as her boyfriend nailed her.

Those were uncomfortable weekend nights when my parents weren't home and she invited her boyfriend over.

No surprise there really, every since she got into the bad crowd at public school and started weed, I began to see her less and less. Most of my older siblings - all of them being older sisters - had moved out and thus left me with the sister closest to my age.

Nope. She wasn't home.

That was a relief, I had no desire to interact with her ever again to be honest.

It wasn't so bad at first. I was ignorant and righteous enough; I had believed that my parents' strict opinion on drugs would run deep enough in her to stop her from making bad choices. But that time I was hanging out at her boyfriend's place (mainly because she invited me and I really didn't have anything better to do) and saw her smoking shattered my certainty in her being the smart, caring, older sister who I played with and loved; my ability to process was sent crashing down on my thoughts like a train ploughing into a glassware building. I held onto hope that maybe she was just testing it out and would be disgusted and my naive thoughts would be justified.

But alas, the world kicked me down and pissed all over my hopes.

It wasn't until she offered me weed with the preface of 'Look Jaune, we both know you aren't the happiest person. Weed can fix that.' that I truly realized my sister was dead and this entity with her face should be treated like nothing more than a tenant in the house that I happen to have a room next to. I would have never offered a younger sibling a drug, no matter how good my intentions. After all the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Shaking off the morbid musings, I peeled the sweat soaked t-shirt and sweatpants from my body and dropped it in the laundry hamper with a grimace of disgust. I grabbed my bathrobe - which was really one of the robes my sister nicked from that one time we went to a hotel and they had been stupid enough to give us a few for everyone - and walked to my small shower. The warm water helped soothe my body and chased away the lingering sleep from my eyes. After wrapping the bath robe around my body and scrubbing myself hard with a dry towel, I brushed and the minty taste of toothpaste seemed to strike the corners of my eyes with a bit of drowsiness; I yawned widely before I spat the minty foam out of my mouth and took a swig of mouthwash to swish in my mouth.

I stared at the face in the mirror, wondering exactly when my ocean eyes began to resemble the coldest depths where life and light refused to be and the only thing that awaited that location was the promise of a cold and lonely death.

I suppose it started all the way back as a kid.

There really was no way to sugarcoat it.

I was a hell-spawn.

As a entitled brat born into the lap of parents who had ground out a nice life through sheer determination and intelligence, I was a little shit. I was stupid and selfish and if I could travel back in time, I would slit my child versions throat to spare him and everyone else around him the pain of his existence because let me tell you...

It wasn't much better for me or anyone else in the tale.

As I grew out of my 'hell-spawn-brat-bully' phase and began to realize I was a terrible brat. I withdrew so that I could re-evaluate who I was and what I wanted to be and how I should be. But my parents' changed career paths and then they threw me into a public school at the same time. And that was about the time my sister and I both began our falls out of grace. I never dabbled in the shit my sister did, but that didn't mean I didn't partake of certain type of poison that was bad. Being withdrawn and shy was seen as bully material and soon I was getting mad and hurt. I hated everyone, from the girls who had developed earlier than normal and let themselves get groped to the assholes who pushed me as I simply paced alone during the after-school recess. My morals began to waver and swearing - something which had been practically ingrained in me to never do - began to appear in my casual conversation.

I stopped socializing - if what I used to do by barely talking at all counted as that - and took comfort in reading, escaping the cruelty that was the world by reading and immersing myself in worlds where I could at least be undisturbed. I laughed at myself before, wishing that I had been able to stay in private schools where at least I didn't have to talk to anyone for them to be nice to me and still felt like I had somewhere where no one could bother me. I killed my emotional responses to the point that I forgot how to feel them. In a rather sweeping generalization, I labeled practically everyone with the exceptions of my mom and dad as too much trouble to interact with. Soon that crucible of my life passed I tried hard and was accepted into the the private high-school of Signal.

Things were better in someways, worse in others.

In the private high-school, school community was a big deal to all the teachers and general staff(much to my amused derision). It was emphasized to such a degree that when I refused to get up out of my seat to make 'partners' in class for projects and dealt with whoever was left over, my teacher called my counselor who called my parents who yelled at me for not participating. I told them that it wasn't any of their business and practically ignored them for a while soldiering on for my own lonely life.

Unfortunately, that didn't help the fact that my parents were amazing people and were friendly enough, they wanted to mold me into being a 2.0 version of themselves.

Don't get me wrong, though, I don't want anyone to misunderstand. For all that my parents didn't understand me and all that I simply couldn't begin to comprehend about them, I loved them very fiercely. Mom was one of those people who are born once in a couple of centuries and was rather beautiful for a women who had birthed several children. Our natures were quite similar although I seemed to be much more reserved and introverted than she had even been. My dad was a bit more difficult for me to get along with as we were so fundamentally different in nature. When he was presented with an issue, he would barrel his way through; I would stand my ground and not press forward, but certainly not be pushed back. He was motivated and driven to the point that come hell or high water, he would never stop trying, whereas I would simply see where my choices would take me in the river of life. I didn't doubt that he loved his kids, but his methods in trying to help me were never well-received.

So, in order to help fool my teachers and keep them from meddling in my life, I acted friendly and personable when we had to choose partners and kept a pleasant smile during all of my counselor's talks. It wasn't too hard to formulate a feasible stratagem that would allow for a guise. First, sit with a group every now and then, smile politely and never actively contribute to important discussion. Stay away for a while, then rinse and repeat. That way I maintained a 'presence' so to speak, but managed to fly relatively undetected in high school. It was enough to fool my counselor and my parents, but unfortunately Senior Year decided to throw a raffle with the students to see who would get the honor of leading around freshmen for a month as part of integrating them into highschool flow.

This was something that you couldn't opt out of, even if you didn't want to and pleaded your case. I however, felt no need. In the hundreds of student names that were possibilities, it was a one-in-a-thousand chance that I would be picked.

Why be worried about those odds?

If you haven't guessed what happened, let me tell you so we can avoid any awkward confusion.

I got picked.

God damn it all.


	22. The Runaway Scion

"Huntsman! Huntsman! Huntsman!" Jaune Arc screamed angrily as he threw his ancestral blade across the clearing.

The blade clanged against a tree and fell to the ground with a soft thump. In an almost blind fury, Jaune stomped over to his blade and began to stomp on while his foot flashed with aura. His mother had chased after her son as he was once again punished by his father and ran out of the house to find some solace. She bit her lip and waited for her son to beat some frustrations out.

Maybe if the damn weapon broke his father would give up.

* * *

At first, things had been wonderful when it was discovered that he had a huge aura and had a knack for theory of applied tactics. Her husband was sure that he would be a powerful huntsman, making the Arc name great once again. But Jaune was never able to wield Crocea Mors with the same amount of skill his predecessors had shown. No matter how hard he tried, he complained that the ancestral weapon never felt right in his grasp, it would never feel natural.

In time, his father grew more and more furious at his son's denial of the ancestral weapon that was 'meant' for him. His mother once had shown her son her old huntress weapons, and Jaune was enchanted with the Cestus made out of carved obsidian, running his hands reverently over the sleek black gloves that were outlined in white ivory. Sliding his arms in to the segmented stones that covered his arms from elbow to fingers to protect them from harm. Hoping to appease his father's expectations by wielding some weapon, he trained. He took to hand-to-hand like a fish to water, never needing to learn how to grasp anything and simply needing to learn how to fight with his fists.

If anything, it only made his father angrier that he son wasn't able to fight as well with what should have been 'his' true weapon.

Jaune, out of pure spite and growing anger, began to train with his Cestus whenever he wasn't under his father's eye. And when with his mother, he shamefully explained he didn't want to even be a huntsman, that the legacy on his head as the sole male son was nothing but a curse.

He wanted to learn how to craft and create, not kill and destroy.

His mother gave no argument but simply held her son as she accepted his choice.

* * *

Jaune sank to his knees and tangled his fingers into his hair as he began to sob. His mother - his beautiful loving mother - quickly swept up her son into her arms and tightly held him as he wailed.

"Shhhh..." She soothed as she began to run her hand over his head, "It's okay Jaune."

"I-it's n-n-not!" He hiccuped, "I don't want to be a huntsman! I don't want to fight monsters! I don't want a sword! I don't want any of it!"

"I know, honey." She whispered.

He sagged against her, energy spent as he let out heavy and stuttering breaths.

"What do I do?" He whispered.

Jaune's mother hesitated.

Dare she say it?

Could he do it?

Would his father let him go?

Her gaze hardened as it fell on her broken son.

He could do it, if there was one thing her son had inherited from his father, it was stubbornly doing what he wanted no matter what.

"You need to get out." She said softly.

Jaune stiffened and looked up at her, "What?"

"Run away, Jaune." She said, cupping his cheek and pressing her forehead against his, "Leave and make sure that you find what makes you happy. Don't neglect your training but never use it for what you don't want. Be free."

Jaune swallowed and looked deep into his mother's eyes - searching for deceit - and slowly nodded.

* * *

She took him to a smith and he took a small apprenticeship, sneaking in to learn whenever he could. He soaked the knowledge as though he were a sponge, if he couldn't make this work, he would never get a second chance. Finally his mentor taught him what he deemed enough and gave Jaune a small sum of money for all the work Jaune had assisted and helped with while there.

A year of careful planning and preparation later, Jaune ran.

He ran and ran till he was sure his legs would give and his lungs would shrivel and die. His aura healed him only for him to get to his feet and begin to run as far as he could. The sun slipped across the sky as he fled from the cage of his legacy, every fiber of his being screaming that this was his only chance to be free. His body ached in exhaustion and he had already begun to see darkness encroach on the edges of his sight. He finally collapsed and panted for air as his nearly vanished aura flickered weakly in attempt to soothe away his pain. He held onto his pack with his cestus-clad hands, desperately trying to anchor himself to his fading consciousness.

He made sure he followed the path that his mother had carefully discussed with him in the many long nights that they spent together refining his route. His father had been out on a two-day long mission and was to be back tomorrow night at the latest, but his mother said she would make a call to someone he could trust to take him away before there was a chance to jail him again.

He didn't waste time to thank her with what could have filled a book - trying to convey what he felt when he pressed a small kiss to his mother's cheek - and he left.

Had he finally escaped?

A beam of light shot in front of him and illuminated his face, he covered his eyes and saw a man approach.

"Are you their kid?" A voice asked.

Jaune winced at the thought that he might take him back to his father.

But the grizzled cloak-clad man simply said, "Are you Jaune Arc?"

Jaune managed a nod.

The man seemed to purse his lips and carefully scooped up the exhausted boy in his arms.

"My name is Qrow." The grizzled man said quietly, "Don't worry kid. You'll never go back."

Jaune breath hitched in wonder and he managed a whimper, "Promise?"

Qrow's eyes locked with his as he began to walk away from Jaune's past home, "I promise, kid."

Jaune would've cried in relief and joy had he let himself slip into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	23. A Jedi? A Sith? A Hunter!

Jaune Arc lifted a hand, closing his eyes and making a grasping motion. The boulder shivered and began to shift as it moved in sync with Jaune's hand movements. He settled the boulder on the tower of rocks he had stacked and let his hand fall before clenching it into a fist. Lightning crackled down his arm, sparking and jolting like a broken electrical cable. He let out a sharp 'Hah!' and a sizzling bolt of lightning erupted from his hand, striking the stone he had stacked and melting them into molten rocks from the power in the lightning. Letting out a soft exhale as he dropped his hand, he turned to his father.

"Dad?"

His father looked as impassive as ever, getting up and walking towards his son. Jaune looked down and waited for his father's verdict. He was sparse with his praise and even more so with his smiles. Training often consisted of meditation and fighting, for every minute spent honing his skills, an hour would be spent learning how to manipulate his semblance and learning about his power. Jaune squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the verdict when a hand dropped onto his head. Jaune blinked in surprise and looked up at his father who gave him a proud smile and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Well done." He said, "You've done very well to become this strong Jaune, I'm proud of you son."

* * *

Jaune eyes opened as he sat up straighter in the car seat he had been sleeping in. He had opted to take a train over a bullhead to Vale when it came to travel as he happened to get so motion-sick he referred to it as motion plague. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn while stretching his arms up. With a sigh he lowered his arms and leaned his head against the cool glass of the train window, staring at the city that the train was beginning to turn towards. When he told his father about his dream of being a huntsman, his father had been too quiet and his face grave.

"It's a life full of misery and pain Jaune." He had said quietly to his son, "Being a huntsman means understanding that dying is very very possible, even probable. I know you have the potential to be strong, your connection to the Force is beyond what I had envisioned. Are you sure this is what you want?"

As his father explained his semblance, he referred to it as The Force.

It was the essence of life that endlessly existed, present in the air and an energy that emanated from every living thing. A person let almost unnoticeable wisps of their aura leak into the air as they went about their lives. Everything did, from a plant that grew in the dirt to the most microscopic organisms that existed in the air. Hunters let out larger bursts of aura throughout their lives as they were mostly using their aura in combat.

He then explained about the darkness that existed.

The soulless monsters known as the grimm radiated negativity and darkness, and that was a source of power as well. However, control over that was not easy, as it was as wild and untamed as the beasts that released it. It usually required an ironclad will that would never bend to the seduction of using only its power. For all of its incredible abilities, they were often seen as unnatural and could very easily hurt the innocent unintentionally.

Their family had the ability to tap into that energy, to use it to empower themselves and push themselves farther than most. It voice was a musical hum to Jaune that sang constantly in his ear, crooning contentedly. He smiled softly and waited for him to take the first steps toward his future.


	24. Date Night Arkos

Jaune fiddled with the collar of his black button-up, "Weiss, this thing is way too tight for me..."

She slapped his hand, "Hush! Now go out and wait for Pyrrha!"

Jaune sighed, "Fine. But you owe me!"

"It's the other way around you dolt!" She argued, "Now go!"

A glyph appeared behind him and bodily shoved Jaune out of Team RWBY's room.

Blake looked at Weiss over the top of her book, "Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

Weiss brushed her hands with a self-satisfied smirk, "Not at all."

Yang crossed her arms behind her head, a grin on her face, "Vomit-boy was looking pretty nice... Mama likey."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Yang, can you fantasize when we aren't around you?"

* * *

Jaune stumbled out of RWBY's room and almost crashed into his dorm door before he managed to right himself (granted it wouldn't hurt him, but he had no idea what was going on in there and if Pyrrha was in any state of undress...).

He shook his head hard, slapping his head for good measure, "Gah! Bad thoughts!"

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, letting out a deep exhale as he silently waited. He looked up when the door opened and he blinked in slight surprise.

Pyrrha was dressed in a red hoodie with golden trim over a white dress shirt and a simple pair of blue jeans. In an uncharacteristic move, she hadn't tied up her hair into its ponytail and it hung down to her mid back. It wasn't extravagant, and granted casual was what they agreed on, he never really seemed to get over how she looked. She really was beautiful when he took the time to think on it.

"Wow." He managed, he hurriedly cleared his throat and smiled, "You look great."

She smiled, noticeably embarrassed, "Really? But it's... so..."

"Casual? I don't see how that's a problem." Jaune said shortly, "You worry too much. It's pretty refreshing to see you out of your usual getup. It is nice and a good look on you."

She blinked but smiled, her usual confidence quickly returning to her, "I must say, you look quite dashing yourself."

"I should hope so, I had to play dress-up to Nora and Weiss, if anything you owe me hours of pain, abject misery, and torture." Jaune huffed, he grimaced in an exaggerated fashion.

She laughed and offered her arm, "Shall we?"

Jaune looped his arm through her's with a grin, "We shall."

* * *

He took a bullhead to the city and casually departed, Jaune led Pyrrha to a small restaurant and seated her at a booth before sitting opposite her. It wasn't overly fancy or high-class, if anything it was simple and casual. Soft music wafted through the restaurant as people chatted and talked. The atmosphere of the place was generally relaxed and soothing. Fortunately, no one seemed to know who she was and therefore regarded her with attention of a pretty girl on a date.

Which she hoped this was.

"So, what would you like to have?" Jaune inquired after they received their menus.

"Hm... what would you recommend?" She replied, propping her chin over her hands as she scanned the menu.

Jaune hummed thoughtfully, "How about a veggie wrap? Healthy and tasty, it's basically a make-your-own-wrap sort of thing. It's an appetizer and then we can start on the real food.

With a quick word to the waiter when he stopped by, they began to absently chat.

"It's a nice night." Pyrrha noted idly.

Jaune nodded and looking at the shattered moon through a window, "Can you imagine what it would have looked like whole?"

Pyrrha looked at him, "A white sphere in the sky?"

Jaune nodded, "It's kinda strange. Can you imagine our predecessors looking at the sky when the moon was still full and whole? I wonder what they would think now? Would they be shocked? Worried?"

Pyrrha chuckled, "I think that they wouldn't mind so much, so long as we weren't getting hit by the pieces."

He blinked at that and then laughed, "True enough."

* * *

"Remind me again how you convinced me to do this." Weiss sighed at Yang as they sat at a outdoor cafe that was within eyeshot of the restaurant.

"No puns intentionally aimed at you for a week." Yang said absently.

Blake smothered a grin and nudged Weiss, "I can't tell whether you got shortchanged or not."

Weiss scowled, "She said it'd be ten times worse for me if I didn't come with her."

Yang grinned unrepentantly at the heiress' disgruntled expression.

Ruby was busy with the slice of cake, but did managed to interject, "I really think this is a bit far Yang..."

Yang waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "Nope. Now hush, lip-reading is hard when you're distracted."

Nora and Ren had tagged along as well.

As for Ren tagging along, it was really more of Nora tucking him under her arm and bodily carrying him out of the room.

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose as his only sign of exasperation as this all happened.

"I'd try to stop you." Ren sighed, "But after knowing Nora for my entire life and knowing you girls for a few months, there really isn't a point in saying a word."

* * *

Jaune rested his arms behind his head as he and Pyrrha exited the restaurant a long time later, "That was a good meal!"

All throughout their dinner, they simply chatted and talked, laughing and trading stories of their childhood. Jaune already knew a lot of it, but happily listened to all of them over again. He told her about him growing up and all the problems he faced when he had been growing up. He had been made fun of, ostracized for not being able to live up to his name when he longed to show them his power. He talked about what friends he did have and how they had played.

It was relaxed and easy, the conversation between them wasn't forced in the slightest.

Pyrrha smiled, "Indeed, but did you really need to order the chocolate cake for dessert?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "As if You didn't have any?"

Pyrrha looked away with an embarrassed expression as Jaune smirked knowingly, leaning forward as if trying to catch a glimpse of her face, "Oh! Is little miss reproachful feeling a bit ashamed?"

"Oh quiet." She playfully retorted, swatting at his arm.

Jaune mock-cringed, but was happy seeing Pyrrha so relaxed and happy. They walked down the street in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly a voice called out raucously, "Hey redhead, wanna ditch blondie and grab a drink?"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked over at the other side of the road to see three guys laughing and patting one of their trio on the back.

Jaune turned to her, eyes glinting in suppressed annoyance, "If I kicked their ass, would you really mind?"

She almost scowled, first at the guy across the road and then at Jaune, "Really?"

He raised his hands as if surrendering, not quite able to hide his smile, "Just an option... No need to get so defensive!"

She bumped his shoulder with her's, a fond smirk quirking her lips, "Quiet, Arc. I'd much rather have a peaceful night with you than have you ruin it with all your typical testosterone."

"Yes Ma'am." He replied, chuckling slightly.

It was refreshing to hear her tease him and insult him, even if it was a bit too wordy, she never would have said something like that before.

"So what do you have planned next?" Pyrrha inquired.

Jaune shrugged, "I was thinking you choose. I am the sort of guy to be happy with a nice meal outside, but I am no sure if a movie would be too cliche, so I figure it'd be best if I let you take the reins or a bit."

She floundered a bit, "Well I don't really know what we should do..."

Jaune hummed inwardly. It was true, despite the number of times they had gone to the city, they actually very rarely went out to do something for fun.

He put a hand to his chin and smirked, "I know a place."

* * *

They boarded a bullhead and returned to Beacon. Pyrrha looked at Jaune when he took her hand and led her to the side of the building instead of inside. As they circled the large building, they came to a meadow that was filled with flowers and bathed in the white glow of the moon. Pyrrha stared at the beautiful meadow. The flowers a myriad of color spanning from a vibrant yellow to a deep blue. Pyrrha noticed that at the very edges of the flowers the faintest white glow glimmered along the edge.

"Wow..." She breathed.

"I know." Jaune replied, a content smile on his face.

He moved to the edge and crouched down, examining a small flower. He gently ran his hand against it's gentle petals.

"Do you like this garden?" He inquired.

"It's beautiful." She replied honestly.

"I cultivated it a while ago. I added a small drop of my aura to each flower." Jaune said, "It actually helps keep them healthy."

Pyrrha stepped next to him and sat next to him, "That's interesting, I didn't know you could do that."

"It makes sense if you think about it." Jaune said, taking her hand and pressing her fingers against the flower's fragile petals.

She blinked, "It's warm..."

Jaune grinned, "Everything that 'lives' has a soul, therefore, if you can use your aura on a person... well doesn't it stand to reason that you can do that another living thing?"

* * *

By the time curfew was in ten minutes, Pyrrha and Jaune had made their way back to their room. Jaune noticed Pyrrha's head was drooping, her shoulders were slumped, and she was putting a little more effort in her footsteps than usual.

She was really tired.

With a amused sigh he scooped her into a bridal carry.

"Wha- Jaune!" She yelped, "You don't have to-"

Jaune shook his head, " I don't mind at all. You seem ready to collapse."

Pyrrha made to refute that, but immediately yawned.

"Were my lectures that bad Pyr?" He said mildly, eyebrow raised.

She flushed in embarrassment but quickly recovered, "What? No! Not at all!"

To be honest, she was lucky she had learned to listen while not looking like she was (thanks to Port), she had been watching him. His eyes gained a level of warmth as he talked about the flowers he had grown, his demeanor shifting to contentment and losing some of the tense awareness that always seemed to simmer under his skin.

And to be honest, she was interested in the material.

She hadn't known aura could be applied to plants, though in hindsight, it stood to reason.

"I really enjoyed tonight." She said honestly.

He smirked in a teasing fashion, "Says the girl who is trying not to pass out."

"It's late!" She protested, "I'm surprised you're still so aware."

Jaune waved a hand noncommittally, "Ah well, you know how I am with sleep."

Pyrrha frowned at that, her face making Jaune chuckle. She closed her eyes and lay her head against his shoulder, beginning to drowsily fight to stay awake. He began to hum a soothing tone and Pyrrha found herself wishing that this small walk would last for as long as possible, forever if it could be. Unfortunately, too soon for her, they stopped in front of JNPR's dorm room and Jaune set Pyrrha back on her feet.

He began trying to fish his scroll out from his pocket, smiling, "Tonight was fun."

Pyrrha stretched and she smiled, "It was."

Jaune pulled his scroll out and unlocked the door, and froze when he felt a kiss pressed against his cheek.

He turned to see Pyrrha draw back and smile, "I do hope we can do that again sometime Jaune."

With that, she walked inside, leaving Jaune wide-eyed and stunned.

"Um... That be great." He said quietly to himself as he smiled.


End file.
